Spiro Mounds
by Artless Rose
Summary: Univers Alternatif - Même après une dixième lecture, le texte qu'avait sous les yeux Wade ne changeait pas. L'Alpha grogna une énième fois puis froissa la feuille avant de la lancer vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son second. Les paroles de Sheamus moururent dans sa gorge en recevant sur le front la boulette de papier...
1. Avant-Propos

Bien le bonjour !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'écris depuis un bout de temps déjà ! Elle s'appelle Spiro Mounds et c'est un complet délire de mon esprit, étant donné que ça mélange les personnages de la WWE et un Univers Alternatif que j'ai entièrement créé.

Si vous connaissiez déjà la WWE avec de la science-fiction (aka Genome Era, que je n'ai pas abandonné mais qui me prend du temps à écrire, et j'en ai pas des masses), vous voilà repartis avec du fantastique ! Et oui !

Commençons par le commencement, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant Heartlines de Florence And The Machine. J'ai tout de suite visualisé un univers où toutes nos superstars préférées seraient des loup-garous (mais je vous entends d'ici crier, pas dans le genre Twilight, dans le genre badass et sexy qui provient de mon esprit). Hors donc, rien ne sera comme ce que vous avez déjà lu auparavant. J'ai tout recréé. Une sorte de hiérarchie, des coutumes, des "améliorations" (expliquées en bas), des relations (et oui, on ne se refait pas !).

Les chapitres sont courts, c'est pour cela que j'en ai déjà écrit pas mal (13 pour être exacte). Il se peut qu'entre chaque chapitre il y ait des ellipses, c'est normal, toutes les actions ne sont pas forcément à la suite, même si rapprochées dans le temps !

J'adore les UA et j'espèce sincèrement que vous aimerez ce que j'ai écrit, cette fic me tient à coeur !

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon comme mauvais pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Pareil, si vous êtes perdus, n'hésitez pas à me demander, dans ma tête tout est clair, mais il se peut que la retranscription de mes idées ne soit pas très nette. Je m'excuse pour ça d'ailleurs !

Pour vous aider à y voir déjà un peu plus clair, je vous mets certaines informations qui vous seront par la suite très, trèèèès utiles !

Très bonne lecture, je vous aime !

Meute des Falaises de l'Est :  
>- Wade (Alpha)<br>- Sheamus (Bêta)  
>- Heath<br>- Ezekiel  
>- Antonio<br>- Drew = Gatsa  
>- Seth = Agow<p>

Meute du Nouveau Monde :  
>- CM (Alpha)<br>- Dolph (Bêta)  
>- Mason Ryan = Ulani<br>- Dean Ambrose = Gawas  
>- Cody<br>- Ted  
>- Miz = Adog<p>

Meute des Premiers Esprits :  
>- Justin (Alpha)<br>- Roman Reigns (Bêta) = Ulani  
>- Randy<br>- Ryback = Ulani  
>- The Rock<br>- Bo Dallas = Gawas  
>- Husky Harris<p>

Meute de la Grande Plaine :  
>- Tamina (Alpha) = Ulani<br>- AJ (Bêta) = Gatsa  
>- Kaitlyn<br>- Aksana  
>- Naomi<br>- Layla  
>- Alicia Fox = Agow<p>

Odorat : Gawas  
>Vision : Agow<br>Rapidité : Gatsa  
>Ouïe : Adog<br>Force : Ulani  
>Futur : Uwagi<p>

(Pour ces termes j'ai pris des mots amérindiens existants et je les ai légèrement modifié pour qu'ils collent à l'idée que j'en avais)


	2. Chapitre un

**CHAPITRE UN**

_« Vous êtes cordialement invités à la réunion annuelle des Meutes._

_Rendez-vous à Spiro Mounds où vos hôtes, la Meute des Premiers Esprits vous_

_accueillera à bras ouverts._

_35° 18′ 44″ N_

_94° 34′ 08″ W_

_À très bientôt. »_

Même après une dixième lecture, le texte qu'avait sous les yeux Wade ne changeait pas. L'Alpha grogna une énième fois puis froissa la feuille avant de la lancer vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son second. Les paroles de Sheamus moururent dans sa gorge en recevant sur le front la boulette de papier. Il la ramassa et lut rapidement le message avant de relever les yeux vers Wade, grossièrement allongé dans son fauteuil.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans des états pareils ? Toute la meute t'entend râler d'en bas et on commence à s'inquiéter..._

- _Je te signale que c'est toi qui a la cause de mes problèmes dans tes mains,_ gémit Wade.

- _Quoi l'invitation ? Tous les ans tu comptes rouspéter et trainer des pieds pour au final être content d'y aller ?_ se moqua Sheamus.

- _T'es censé être de mon côté... c'est pour ça que les Bêtas existent..._

- _Oh non ! J'ai compris ! C'est à cause de Justin n'est-ce pas ?_ déduisit Sheamus.

- _Non... pas du tout..._ maugréa Wade de mauvaise foi.

Sheamus poussa un lourd soupir en regardant son Alpha gesticuler dans son fauteuil. Chaque réunion annuelle se déroulait sous le même schéma: Wade recevait la lettre, grognait pendant trois jours, se lamentait, refusait d'y aller, boudait, cédait et finalement acceptait d'y aller, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça à cause de Justin. Justin « Non mais tu as vu ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de s'habiller comme ça ! » Alpha de la Meute des Premiers Esprits. Sheamus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillages.

- _On y va,_ commença-t-il, _parce que si ce n'est pas le cas Wade, tu sais parfaitement que ce sera considéré comme une déclaration de guerre... Tu ne veux pas mettre tous tes loups en danger, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _... Non,_ admit Wade.

- _Bien !_

Sur ces mots, Sheamus tourna les talons et sortit des appartements de son Chef. Wade le regarda disparaître et s'affala encore plus dans son siège. L'année précédente, il avait failli craquer en apercevant Justin. Ce type était beau comme un Dieu et il passait son temps à moitié dénudé ! C'était totalement légitime que les barrières mentales de Wade s'effritent un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il devait faire honneur à son clan. Il devait être fort, amener tout le monde à bon port, célébrer la réunification des meutes, boire, faire la fête et ensuite rentrer se morfondre en Angleterre. Fier de cette résolution, Wade se leva et sortit de son bureau/chambre/fourre-tout, et descendit rejoindre sa meute.

Tout le monde était réunit dans la grande salle. Il était monnaie courante que les meutes habitent ensembles surtout dans des zones urbaines comme ici. Aucun d'eux n'avaient voulu s'exiler à la campagne. Ils auraient pourtant pu avoir chacun une petite maison, avec un morceau de jardin, l'air pur et du gibier à volonté. Mais ils avaient voté et choisi de rester à Londres, dans cet immense hangar aménagé pour eux huit. Les débuts avaient été chaotiques, chacun ayant ses propres habitudes de solitaire qu'il avait fallu changer pour la vie en communauté sous l'autorité de l'Alpha. Mais Wade avait été présent, il avait aidé chacun de ses loups, et aujourd'hui, il était fier d'avoir une grande famille.

Si Wade était l'Alpha, Chef légitime et incontesté, Sheamus était son Bêta. Grand et musclé, avec une touffe indomptable de cheveux roux et une paire de lunettes que tout le monde jugeait affreuse, Sheamus était l'oreille de Wade. Il l'aidait dans toutes ses décisions, l'assistait pour chaque problème. Son autorité n'était pas aussi puissante que celle de Wade, mais quand ce dernier était absent, c'était à Sheamus de diriger la meute et jusqu'à présent, Wade n'avait jamais été déçu par son plus vieil ami. Sheamus avait épousé Chaleen, une louve de la Meute du Nouveau Monde aux Etats-Unis, quelques années auparavant, ce qui avait créé un incident diplomatique entre les deux tribus. Mais l'Océan Atlantique entre eux avait sauvé la peau du Bêta et de sa nouvelle compagne.

Heath était un jeune loup sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur. Il était finement musclé mais avait une carrure plus petite que les deux chefs. Pourtant, tout le monde le prenait pour le petit frère du Bêta à cause de ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Il était arrivé de lui-même, un matin de printemps et avait décidé sans vraiment demander l'avis de Wade que ce dernier serait son Alpha. Wade avait tenté de le faire fuir mais Heath était resté.

Antonio et Ezekiel étaient arrivés près d'un an plus tard et il avait fallu que Wade trouve un endroit capable de tous les loger. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le hangar. Antonio arrivait tout droit d'Italie d'où il avait fui après une guerre de meutes et avait rencontré Ezekiel quelque part en France. La rumeur se propageait déjà qu'un nouvel Alpha vivait en Angleterre. Un Alpha qui n'était pas un tyran assoiffé de pouvoir. Antonio gardait une légère barbe tandis que son crâne était parfaitement rasé. Ezekiel était une montagne de muscles brune. Tous deux étaient devenus très proches pendant leur voyage et cette complicité avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à la meute. Mais avec du temps et de la patience, Wade était parvenu à les faire accepter et à se faire accepter.

Drew avait été trouvé par hasard alors que la meute se déplaçait en Écosse pour une chasse. Antonio et Ezekiel vadrouillaient dans la forêt quand il l'avait vu inconscient dans une tanière. Ils l'avaient tout de suite ramener à Wade, pensant que c'était une femelle blessée pendant les attaques. Il avait fallu dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles Antonio et Ezekiel étaient rouges de honte pour que Wade calme son fou rire. Drew était le plus androgyne de tous, il avait un visage très fin, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux châtains lisses qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Wade avait rapidement compris que l'homme avait vécu dans cette forêt la majeure partie de sa vie. Aussi, il l'avait veillé pendant des jours et des nuits pour que son blessé s'habitue à lui. Drew avait cessé de se débattre et de tenter de s'enfuir au bout de trois semaines. Pas une seule fois durant cette période, Drew ne prononça un seul mot. Ce ne fut qu'un mois après que Drew vint voir Wade alors qu'il aidait Heath à aménager les derniers espaces du hangar. Les deux loups sursautèrent en entendant la voir rauque de Drew qui contrastait avec son physique et son unique question : « _Est-ce que je peux rester ?_ ».

Seth arriva deux semaines après celle de Drew, si bien qu'il ne rencontra Wade qu'une semaine après son arrivée. Il fut un peu perdu lorsqu'il comprit que le géant roux à lunettes n'était pas l'Alpha ici, et qu'il devait finalement obéir à l'Anglais au nez tordu. Son adaptation fut rapide, alors qu'Heath s'occupait de lui. Seth venait de Norvège, où sa famille avait été décimée par une meute sans aucun contrôle. Il était reconnaissable par son teint hâlé et ses cheveux bicolores. Une moitié blonde platine lui venait de sa mère, tandis que l'autre, aussi noir que l'ébène, était ce qui lui restait de son père. Bien que très ami avec Heath, il se sentait toujours différent des autres.

Wade regarda sa petite troupe. Sheamus était à ses côtés attendant lui aussi que son ami parle. L'Alpha savait pertinemment que la rencontre annuelle des meutes était un évènement dont raffolait tous les loups. Ainsi, ils se sentaient moins seuls, rencontraient de nouvelles personnes et parfois même, pouvaient trouver une compagne.

- _Cette année, la rencontre annuelle aura lieu chez...la Meute des Premiers Esprits !_ Annonça Wade. _Sortez vos plus beaux shorts les mecs, tongs, casquettes, t-shirts, enfin vous faites comme d'hab' ! Heath, t'as intérêt à mettre de la crème solaire sur ta tronche, je refuse que tu te plaignes à cause des coups de soleil que tu vas attraper si tu ne le fais pas ! Seth et Drew, c'est votre premier voyage, alors renseignez-vous auprès des gars pour savoir ce que vous devez emmener, ensuite vous viendrez me voir avec Sheam' pour qu'on vous mette au point niveau coutumes. C'est okay pour tout le monde ?_

- _Wade ?_ l'interpella Antonio.

- _Oui le tombeur ?_ répondit l'Alpha.

- _Est-ce que... est-ce que les Louves de la Grande Plaine seront là ?_ demanda timidement l'italien.

- _Oui Antonio, elles seront là. Pour ceux qui ont envie de passer du bon temps, c'est l'année !_ plaisanta Wade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em> **


	3. Chapitre deux

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews !

Pour répondre à "No Name", je compte finir Genome Era, quand, c'est une bonne question, parce que chaque chapitre me prend énormément de temps à écrire (8 pages chacun, c'est pas aisé), j'ai déjà la fin en tête, la trame générale. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner comme ça, il faudra simplement être patient.

Merci aussi à toi Ignis, mais je ne vois pas de quel univers "Alpha" tu parles... Je sais qu'il y a un espèce de truc Alpha/Bêta/Oméga mais mon histoire n'a rien à avoir avec ça, même si j'ai réutilisé les titres Alpha et Bêta. L'Alpha est le chef de meute, le Bêta est le second. En cas d'impossibilité pour l'Alpha de diriger sa meute, c'est le Bêta qui prend le relais. Les autres loups de la meute n'ont pas de nom spécifique. En tout cas, aucun rapport avec un quelconque autre univers. Comme je le disais dans le prologue, j'ai tout revu à ma sauce !

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<br>**

Le trajet fut plus court que prévu. Spiro Mounds était une réserve naturelle protégée dans l'Oklahoma. Officiellement, la Meute des Premiers Esprits y était garde-chasse, protégeant les éventuels promeneurs. Officieusement, Spiro Mounds était leur repère et leur permettait lors de la pleine lune de se défouler sans blesser personne. C'était ainsi depuis des générations et le resterait encore longtemps.

Tous les loups étaient surexcités et Wade eut bien du mal à les empêcher de faire des bêtises. Lorsque ce dernier et sa meute arrivèrent près du village, après plusieurs heures de marche dans la forêt, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient tous déshydratés et fatigués. Le village était caché sur une large plaine entourée d'arbres. De petites maisons se dressaient ça et là, comme de minuscules chaumières entourée d'une petite clôture blanche. La plupart de ces maisons possédaient un ravissant petit jardin où poussait un potager sous le soleil brûlant de l'Oklahoma. Des loups se promenaient dans le village, d'autres discutaient en groupes. Tout le monde riait, se tombait dans les bras. Wade grogna. Une autre meute venait d'arriver juste avant eux, certainement ces infâmes de la Meute du Nouveau Monde. Au final, personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Personne ne venait les accueillir. Le loup à l'intérieur de Wade gronda furieusement. C'était une marque d'irrespect flagrant. Les responsables méritaient la mort, ni plus ni moins.

Toute la meute recula d'un pas par précaution. Ils avaient tous sentis la colère venant de leur Alpha. Il ne faisait pas bon de rester dans les parages. Il n'y avait que Sheamus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait rien à craindre, c'était lui ! Wade fulminait. Non, c'était son loup qui fulminait. Un Alpha était un Roi, un être supérieur incontesté, une puissance de la nature. On lui devait respect et obéissance ! S'il fallait, on devait lui présenter un tapis rouge pour ne pas qu'il ait à salir ses chaussures ! Le ballet devant ses yeux continuait, et toujours personne ne faisait attention au petit groupe à l'orée de la forêt.

- _Wade ?_ Tenta Sheamus.

L'Alpha était perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle mais ce genre de petits désagréments avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs. Il avait entendu sa meute reculer derrière lui, de peur d'être la victime de sa colère. Son loup continuait de grogner, et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'en empêcher. Un homme apparut finalement en courant, tous les loups s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. L'homme était grand, au teint hâlé. Il avait une musculature développée et ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière lui. Wade aperçut même un large tatouage sur l'épaule de l'homme puisque celui ne portait qu'un bermuda. L'homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la meute. Essoufflé, il salua les personnes présentes en se penchant en avant.

- _Veuillez m'excuser du retard,_ commença l'homme,_ je ne voulais en aucun cas être malpoli._

- _Mouais..._ marmonna Wade en se retournant. _Bon les danseuses ! Tout le monde sursauta à ses paroles. Vous prenez vos valises et vous allez direct dans vos maisons ! Pas de grabuge okay ?_

Wade fit de nouveau face à l'homme et croisa les bras. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par autre chose que l'Alpha. Soupirant, Wade fit tomber son regard sur Seth qui fusillait l'arrivant du regard. Les anciens commencèrent à ramasser leurs valises autour de ce tableau, que Wade jugea complètement ridicule.

- _Ce sont mes vrais cheveux oui !_ Rugit Seth. _Si vous voulez bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça !_

- _C'est ce que tu dis Blondie !_ Se moqua Heath en passant près de lui.

- _Je... T'avises pas de commencer Poil de carotte !_ Hurla Seth en regardant Heath partir vers les maisons.

- _Tu récupères toutes les expériences capillaires étranges d'Europe à ce que je vois Wade,_ se moqua l'homme, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux nouveaux.

- _J't'en prie Roman..._ soupira Wade.

Roman Reigns était le Bêta de la Meute des Premiers Esprits, autrement dit celui de Justin. Ils se connaissaient déjà depuis près d'une dizaine d'années avec Wade, et le Bêta avait toujours eu le don particuliers de taper sur le système de l'Alpha. C'était très certainement parce que Roman passait ses journées aux côtés de Justin, mais ça, Wade ne l'aurait avoué même sous la torture. L'Alpha se frotta la barbe en regardant les yeux rieurs de Roman.

- _Justin est là ?_ demanda sèchement Wade.

- _Évidemment qu'il est là ! Quelle question..._ souffla Roman.

Ne prenant pas la peine de rentrer dans le petit jeu puérile de Roman, Wade se tourna vers son Bêta pour lui ordonner d'aller surveiller que toute la meute s'installait convenablement et sans rien casser pour une fois. Sheamus acquiesça et se dirigea vers les maisons destinées à la Meute des Falaises de l'Est. Wade soupira, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils supportent des noms aussi grotesques déjà ?

-_ Hey ! Les deux princesses ! Où est-ce que vous croyez aller ?_ Cria Wade sur Seth et Drew qui avaient voulu suivre Sheamus discrètement. _Vous me suivez, maintenant !_

Les deux jeunes gens rattrapèrent Wade qui suivait déjà Roman. Ils traversèrent les maisons et certaines allées. Drew ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et ce « trop » le regardait comme s'il était une bête de foire. Il tentait aussi bien que mal de cacher son visage avec ses longs cheveux, mais leur vitesse de marche les faisait flotter au vent. Seth lança un regard mauvais à deux loups qui les dévisageaient en passant, les deux étaient chauves, mais l'un avait la peau tannée par le soleil, tandis que ses bras et ses omoplates étaient recouverts de tatouages, le deuxième était beaucoup plus imposant et ses grands yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang. Il finit par se rapprocher de Drew qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide à une maison de grande taille. C'était visiblement la maison-mère, celle qu'habitait l'Alpha de la Meute des Premiers Esprits. Les quatre hommes entrèrent et se dirigèrent à l'étage, là où Wade savait qu'était la salle du Conseil. Il avait du passer plusieurs centaines d'heures à parlementer dans cette grande salle. Une large table ronde entièrement sculptée était placée en son centre. Elle était entourée de chaises hautes disposées deux par deux aux quatre points cardinaux. Les murs étaient tapissés de cartes, tableaux, trophées en tout genre. Un véritable cabinet de curiosité. Wade se dirigea naturellement vers une des deux chaises situées à l'est. Ne sachant que faire, Drew et Seth se postèrent derrière leur Alpha. Roman s'éclipsa par une porte adjacente. À peine deux minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître un petit homme bronzé dont la moitié du visage était camouflé par une touffe de cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Une barbe naissante s'étalait sur son visage enfantin et lui conviait un drôle d'air mutin. L'homme avait à peu près la même carrure que Seth.

- _Wade !_ Salua le petit Alpha tandis qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés de son Bêta sur les chaises à l'ouest. _Roman m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?_

- _Je voulais te présenter mes deux petits nouveaux, histoire que tu ne les chasses pas de tes terres en pensant que ce sont des vagabonds,_ ironisa Wade.

- _Toujours aussi drôle Wade !_ Rigola le plus jeune. _Alors comme ça tu as une nouvelle louve !_ S'étonna Justin.

-_ Louve ? Tu veux dire Drew ?_ S'étrangla Wade.

-_ Oh... désolé cousin,_ s'excusa l'Alpha. T'es pas au bout de tes peines !

- _Alors mettons les choses au clair même si je pense qu'une bonne mise au point générale sera nécessaire pendant la cérémonie de bienvenue,_ entonna Wade, _l'androgyne, c'est Drew, il vient d'Écosse; Cruella d'Enfer, c'est Seth, il vient de Norvège. Voilà voilà pour les présentations !_

Justin les regarda tous les trois les yeux écarquillés puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- _C'est parfait ! Alors je crois Messieurs que l'on se retrouvera ce soir pour la cérémonie !_ Piaffa Justin. _Est-ce que vous sav..._

- _Je vais les accompagner !_ le coupa Roman.

- _Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine,_ insista Seth le regard mauvais.

- _Vous allez vous perdre, je vous accompagne,_ trancha le Bêta.

Wade regarda ses deux loups sortirent suivi de Roman. Bon Dieu, ce type était vraiment louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'intéresser à son protégé comme ça ? Personne n'osait toucher un de ses membres sans son autorisation. Question de vie ou de mort. Son regard coula vers Justin, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège et qui le regardait, une lueur douce dans le regard. Wade déglutit douloureusement. Pourquoi était-il aussi beau ? Pourquoi chaque année fallait-il qu'il soit encore plus désirable ?

- _Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Wade,_ murmura Justin.

Était-il obligé de lui susurrer des mots ambigus avec cette voix suave ? Wade inspira à fond. Et Justin qui ne portait qu'un simple short et laissait à Wade une pleine vue sur son torse sculpté. Ça allait être dur. Oh oui, très dur.

-_ Tu m'as manqué,_ continua Justin sur sa lancée.

Sérieusement ? Les plaintes silencieuses de Wade furent interrompues par un claquement sonore de porte. Un petit homme aux cheveux noirs gominés et aux bras tatoués arriva suivit d'un homme de même taille aux cheveux presque blancs. Le premier avait une barbe et un piercing à la lèvre, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une suffisance que l'homme avait du s'inventer pour gonfler son égo. Le deuxième avait la tête légèrement baissée, et son regard azur se faisait beaucoup plus doux. Derrière eux, Sheamus attendait de rentrer dans la salle, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de mise en scène.

- _CM ! Quel déplaisir !_ Charria Wade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Et me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre de Spiro Mounds ! **

Merci à No Name pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce que tu m'as dit sur les Omégas, ça me fait penser à Teen Wolf (oui je sais, pas une référence géniale mais ils ont le même système) !

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS <strong>

Les quatre tribus étaient installées autour de la grande table. Sheamus avait pu s'assoir aux côtés de Wade après avoir jeté un oeil à l'installation de la meute qui pour l'instant - et Sheamus en remerciait les Grands Esprits - n'avait rien cassé ou brûlé. Les représentantes de la Meute de la Grande Plaine étaient arrivées quelques minutes après Sheamus et s'étaient installées en saluant le groupe. Leur Alpha, Tamina, était une femme aux cheveux noirs et frisés, au regard brun fier et aux muscles étonnamment développés pour une louve. Il était logique qu'elle soit la Chef de sa meute. Sa Bêta, AJ, était une jeune femme frêle aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre mais son sourire mutin ne laissait aucun doute sur ces capacités intellectuelles. Tout le monde avait appris - souvent à leur dépens - à se méfier des Louves. CM, actuel Alpha de la Meute du Nouveau Monde, s'était assis aux côtés de son Bêta, Dolph. Ces derniers étaient les exacts opposés: CM était aussi prétentieux, imbu de sa personne, terriblement jaloux et colérique que Dolph était calme, généreux, discret et souriant. Wade n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Dolph avait pu tomber dans les filets de CM. Roman était arrivé le dernier, toujours essoufflé et s'était posté à côté de Justin, qui présidait la séance.

- _Tout le monde est arrivé_, commença Justin, _je déclare la présente réunion annuelle des Chefs de meute ouverte !_

Durant une heure, chaque Chef présenta les nouvelles de sa meute, les arrivées et les départs de ses loups, les modifications effectuées à leur lieu de résidence, les expansions de territoire, les tensions avec les clans locaux. Wade n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours ennuyeux des Alphas. Il savait que Sheamus prenait tout en note à ses côtés, le grattement de son stylo sur le papier faisant foi. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer lentement, tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa main.

- _Wade, tu dors espère de corniaud_, murmura Sheamus en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-_ Vu que tout le monde à l'air de dormir profondément, on va faire une pause,_ trancha finalement Justin.

- _Amen !_ rigola Wade en s'étirant.

Tamina et AJ sortirent prendre l'air. Dolph sortit son téléphone sous l'oeil intéressé de CM. Justin chuchotait à l'oreille de Roman. Wade grogna intérieurement. Il tourna la tête pour éviter de regarder ce spectacle. Sheamus nettoyait ses lunettes et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le regarde de Wade posé sur lui.

-_ Alors le binoclard, tu oses revenir ici malgré mes menaces ?_ lança CM, coupant court aux réflexions de Wade.

- _CM, tes menaces, je m'en tape et je trouve ça fatiguant de te le répéter tous les ans,_ soupira Sheamus.

- _Et tu comprendras que je revienne à la charge le bigleux,_ railla CM. _Notre petit duel annuel sera charmant encore une fois !_

- _Oh CM !_ Se mit à rire Sheamus. _Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pouvais être aussi stupide !_

- _Surveille le langage de ton Bêta Wade !_ cria CM, rouge de colère.

- _Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a commencé à l'insulter..._ haussa les épaules l'Alpha.

- _Qu... Encore un manque de respect de ta part et je te zigouille sur place ! Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?_ grogna CM.

Sheamus se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait que prendre la menace au sérieux. Non pas qu'il avait peur de CM, loin de là. Mais il ne pouvait mettre Wade dans une mauvaise position. C'était se déclarer la guerre.

- _Puisque Sheam' ne peut pas te le dire, c'est moi qui vais m'y coller. Ton duel, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Et si tu crois que tes menaces fonctionnent avec moi, carre-les toi aussi à côté de ton duel, parce que tu viens de manquer de respect à MON Bêta, de le menacer et de l'insulter. Et crois-moi microbe, PERSONNE ne menace ma meute. Chaleen fait partie de ma meute, plus de la tienne désormais. Les cinq années sont révolues,_ débita Wade sans reprendre son souffle.

CM s'était tassé sur son siège. Wade était particulièrement impressionnant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ce qui était rare. La loi des cinq années était une ancienne tradition que tous les loups respectaient religieusement. Lorsque deux personnes se mettaient en couple, les autres loups pouvaient demander des duels dans l'espoir de récupérer l'un des partenaires. Au delà des cinq années, la relation était considérée comme sacrée, et personne ne pouvait tenter de la briser. Chaleen partageait la vie de Sheamus depuis plus de cinq ans. CM ne pouvait plus espérer faire revenir la louve dans sa meute.

- _Mais puisque tu sembles si désireux d'un duel, pourquoi ne pas se lancer un petit défi ?_ Annonça Wade, fixant CM dont le visage était toujours aussi rouge. _Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Cracha CM.

- _Ton meilleur combattant contre le mien,_ lança Wade. _Si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de demander un dernier duel pour récupérer Chaleen..._

- _Wade, il n'a pas le droit, c'est sacré maintenant,_ chuchota Sheamus.

- _Mais si je gagne,_ continua Wade, _alors j'aurais le droit de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Blondie..._

-_ NON !_ Hurla CM en se levant de son siège. _MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! VA TE..._

- _CM,_ tenta de le calmer Dolph en posant sa paume sur le bras de son Alpha, _un défi est un défi. Nos cinq ans ne sont pas révolus, il a le droit. Calme-toi s'il te plaît._

CM lança un regard noir à Wade qui souriait de toutes ses dents. S'il y avait bien une chose que la Meute des Falaises de l'Est faisait correctement, c'était emmerder la Meute du Nouveau Monde. Wade savait parfaitement où frapper pour enrager CM. Là où ce dernier savait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle : sa relation avec Dolph. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il lavait l'honneur de son Bêta et pourrissait la vie de CM et accessoirement passait une soirée sympa avec Dolph, en tout bien tout honneur.

-_ Tant qu'on est aux révélations,_ avoua Sheamus, _tu vas être Tonton CM._

L'Alpha hurla et partit en claquant la porte sous le regard médusé des autres Chefs de clan. Cette année commençait fort !

**oOoOo**

La meute de Wade avait pris possession de ses quartiers. Heath, Antonio, Ezekiel, Drew et Seth étaient réunis dans une seule grande maison, tandis que Wade et Sheamus bénéficiaient d'une maison à part grâce à leur statut. Tout le monde avait terminé de s'installer et patientait dans le grand salon. Chacun sentait en lui son loup devenir hystérique à l'idée de retrouver les autres meutes. C'était une sensation unique, presque euphorique. Mais les hommes attendaient leurs chefs et ne pouvaient se permettre de vaquer à leurs diverses occupations avant que Wade et Sheamus n'aient fait leur rapport.

-_ Quand est-ce que tombe la prochaine Pleine Lune ?_ dit Heath, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- _Dans trois jours je crois,_ répondit distraitement Ezekiel.

- _J'ai hâte d'aller chasser !_ s'extasia Heath.

- _Heath... comment ça se passe ici la chasse ?_ Demanda timidement Seth.

- _C'est pas vraiment compliqué, lors de la transformation, tu fais en sorte de rester avec ta meute,_ résuma Heath. _La plupart du temps, les Alphas se font la guerre, histoire de prouver qui est le meilleur à la chasse, mais pour nous, vaut mieux faire profil bas._

-_ Mais... on ne peut pas aller se promener comme on le fait d'habitude ?_ S'étonna Drew.

- _Trop de loups et d'ego dans un espace restreint..._ lâcha Heath. _Faites gaffe à vos miches !_

- _Lors de ma première transformation en groupe,_ raconta Antonio, _un abruti de la Meute des premiers esprits a failli m'attaquer parce qu'on traquait le même animal. Si Wade n'était pas venu, j'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau... Tiens, en parlant du loup !_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Wade et Sheamus, les deux hommes avaient l'air ravis. Sheamus s'étala sur un des fauteuils et déposa sur la table basse ses nombreuses notes. Tout le monde les regardait impatient, désireux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer lors de la réunion.

-_ Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs..._ chantonna Wade, le sourire aux lèvres, _si vous aviez vu ça !_

-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ S'impatienta Heath.

- _Je vous l'annonce, c'est officiel mes chéris, on a réussi à faire péter un câble à CM !_ Aboya Wade, victorieux.

- _Mais raconte !_ S'énerva Ezekiel.

- _CM a commencé à faire son petit speech annuel sur son duel avec Sheam', rien de bien nouveau, Sheam' l'a remis à sa place, moi aussi. Il était tout rouge de fureur,_ débita Wade, _et là Sheamus lui a donné le coup de grâce en lui annonçant qu'il allait être tonton ! BAM ! Il est parti en hurlant ! C'était magique ! Je crois qu'il arrivera jamais à se faire à l'idée que t'es marié à sa soeur..._

- _Pourquoi on rate toujours les bons moments ?_ Gémit Antonio.

Tout le monde rigola lorsque Sheamus imita la colère de CM et les menaces de Wade. Ce dernier mima la réaction des autres Alphas, notamment l'air choqué de Justin et celui pincé de Tamina. Soudain, Wade s'arrêta en plein milieu de son imitation, semblant se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

- _Ahem, Drew ?_ Hasarda Wade. _Au fait, t'as un duel de prévu._

- _QUOI ?!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Voici le quatrième chapitre ! **

No Name : Ravie que mon petit CM te fasse réagir ! Tu vas encore devoir le supporter pas mal de chapitres ! XD Une partie des loups seront représentés, pas tout bien évidemment. Tu as déjà ton préféré ?

Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! Comme toujours c'est adorable de ta part !

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRE <strong>

Mike marchait d'un pas rapide dans les différentes rues du village. Il tentait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de sa «maison». Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser les autres partir sans lui. Qu'il était con ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se faire avoir comme ça ! Rester dans une maison avec pour seule compagnie Cody et Ted, non mais vraiment ?! Évidemment que les deux allaient se sauter dessus dès qu'ils se penseraient seuls ! Et il fallait que ça se fasse dans le salon ! Son ouïe ne supportait plus leurs gémissements.

Il arriva quelques minutes après à l'orée de la forêt. Il suivit l'origine des craquements sourds qu'il entendait et rejoignit sa meute, qui avait commencée la corvée de bois pour le grand feu du soir. Il se posta aux côtés de Dolph, Mason et Dean qui semblaient absorbés par le spectacle devant eux. Son Alpha frappait à grands coups de hache un pauvre chêne qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Personne n'avait l'intention de l'arrêter et Mike se demandait bien pourquoi.

-_ Euh... pourquoi il est en colère encore ?_ Demanda Mike.

- _Disons qu'un certain rouquin lui a annoncé que d'une, il ne pourrait pas récupérer sa soeur et que de deux, il allait être tonton..._ répondit Mason, placide.

- _Ah, ça explique les coups de hache..._ résuma Mike.

- _Dès qu'il aura lâché cette arme je l'emmène à la «maison»,_ dit Dolph.

- _À ce propos,_ hésita Mike,_ je sais que vos valises sont encore dans la grande bâtisse, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas y faire un tour..._

- _Me dis pas que..._ s'interloqua Dolph

- _Oh que si..._ acquiesça Mike.

- _Cody et Ted ?_ Demanda Dean, un peu à l'écart.

-_ Dans le salon_, finit-il par avouer.

Les trois loups à ses côtés grognèrent en imaginant le salon dévasté encore une fois. Dolph se pinça le nez en promettant d'engueuler les deux coupables dès qu'il retournerait là-bas. En attendant, ils étaient coincés là, à regarder CM s'acharner sur le tronc d'arbre. Au bout de dix minutes, l'Alpha s'arrêta, las. Mason se dirigea vers lui pour lui prendre la hache des mains, avant qu'il ne décide de recommencer. Le petit homme s'avança jusqu'à Dolph qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, surpris. Mike détourna les yeux sous le rire moqueur de Mason alors que ses deux chefs s'embrassaient. C'était comme regarder ses parents être intimes, profondément gênant. Les deux finirent par partir, laissant la corvée de bois aux trois loups.

- _Bien ! Combien tu paries que je peux faire tomber cet arbre d'un seul coup de pied ?_ Lui demanda brusquement Mason, un large sourire sur le visage.

- _À ta place je parierai un bon massage Miz !_ S'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour voir une tignasse rousse suivie de quatre autres têtes. Mason éclata de rire et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Mike sourit à son tour et s'avança pour serrer la main de toute la meute.

- _Meeerde Heath !_ S'écria Mason en portant le rouquin à bout de bras. _T'as encore rétrécit depuis la dernière fois ?!_

- _Ou alors, c'est toi qui a forcit mon vieux !_ Répliqua Heath.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Tout le monde se salua et commença à rattraper le temps perdu. Les loups avaient rarement l'occasion de rester en contact durant l'année, la réunion annuelle leur permettait de partager de nouveaux moments. Les hommes se mirent enfin au travail en regardant Ezekiel et Mason déraciner des arbres d'un coup de pied. Les autres taillaient l'arbre tombé à terre et le sectionnaient en tronçon avant de les rapporter sur la Grande Place pour la Réunification. C'était une routine bien huilée que tout le monde acceptait sans rechigner. Les hommes aidaient à la préparation de la fête pendant que les louves cuisinaient pour tous ces ventres sur pattes.

**oOoOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais le village était éclairé par l'immense feu qui trônait sur la Grande Place. Le silence avait été terrassé par les cris de joie, les rires et le rythme des tambours. Les quatre meutes étaient réunies en cette chaude soirée pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Tous les loups étaient installés sur des tables de fortune tout autour de la place. Les plats étaient disposées sur toutes les tables, débordant de mets et de victuailles préparés avec amour par le clan de la Grande Plaine. Les louves avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands, et avaient fait honneur aux différentes recettes de chaque meute. Elles avaient préparé une quantité astronomique de nourriture qui allait disparaître dans les estomacs affamés des loups.

La soirée avait commencé par un discours de l'Alpha hôte, Justin. Il avait ensuite laissé la place à chaque chef de clan qui avait prononcé quelques mots. Tamina en avait profité pour annoncer le retour d'Alicia d'ici une semaine. Wade avait présenté à tous ses deux louveteaux, Seth et Drew. Mike se rappela des deux hommes qu'il avait vu durant l'après-midi à l'arrivée d'Heath. CM, étonnamment calme, avait annoncé l'agrandissement de sa famille, avec la grossesse de sa soeur Chaleen. Des cris et des exclamations se firent entendre, la plupart pour féliciter un Sheamus rougissant. À la suite de ces annonces, les loups de la meute des Premiers Esprits avaient entamé une danse traditionnelle. Mike avait reconnu Bo Dallas et son frère Husky Harris sous leur maquillage, ainsi que Randy et Ryback qui réalisaient des acrobaties spectaculaires. Roman et Rock frappaient sur de larges tambours en un rythme effréné. À la fin du spectacle, les plats furent apportés et tous se jetèrent dessus avec appétit.

- _Bah Mason ?_ Secoua son ami Mike. _Tu manges rien ?_

Mike fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de son ami. Mason avait la sale habitude de manger le tiers de l'assiette de Mike en plus de la sienne mais il ne semblait même pas avoir avalé une bouchée de nourriture. Mike donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Mason. Ce dernier grogna avant de se tourner vers Mike.

- _J'ai... pas très faim..._ bafouilla Mason.

-_ Toi ? Pas faim ? Laisse-moi rire !_ Se moqua Mike. _Qui est-ce que tu matais comme ça ?_

- _Personne !_ Répondit trop rapidement Mason.

-_ Oh non Mase ! Pas de ça avec moi !_ Rigola Mike.

Mason rougit sur le regard stupéfait de Mike. Il baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Mike observa le jeu de son ami quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il allait craquer sous peu. Il lui suffisait d'attendre encore quelques...

- _Bon ! Ok ! Ok ! C'est Drew !_ Avoua Mason.

- _Nooooon !_ Cria Mike, attirant les regards sur lui. _Sérieux ?_ Continua-t-il en chuchotant.

-_ Non mais t'as vu ce mec ? Il m'a... il m'a... hypnotisé !_ Débita Mason avec passion. _Cet après-midi, j'ai eu du mal à rester concentrer alors qu'il était là, torse nu juste à côté de moi !_

-_ On parle bien de Drew, le type qui ressemble à une gonzesse et qui est aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison ?_ Demanda Mike, stupéfait.

- _Tu le connais même pas !_ S'insurgea Mason. _Je suis certain qu'il est super sympa ! Moi, je lui donnerai une chance !_

- _C'est normal, toi t'as envie de te le faire !_ Rétorqua Mike.

-_ Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de parler de cet après-midi,_ marmonna Mason qui était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. _Si ça se trouve, il parle de moi..._

-_ Non. Même pas..._ Infirma le jeune homme. _Antonio raconte à Seth et Drew le fonctionnement des duels. Ezekiel explique à Sheamus qu'il reprendrait bien du Pain de Feuille et Wade engueule Heath pour avoir pris le dernier pudding... passionnant._

Mike rit devant l'air ahuri de Mason. Comment pouvait-il savoir de quoi la meute des Falaise de l'Est parlait à l'autre bout de la place ? Il était un _Adog_, même si Mason se faisait plaisir à oublier ce détail à tout bout de champ. Il avait la capacité d'entendre parfaitement chaque conversation de toutes les personnes présentes sur cette place, peu importe le bruit, peu importe le vent, peu importe leur placement. Il pouvait entendre le changement de rythme cardiaque d'un cerf à vingt kilomètres, le vrombissement des ailes d'un moustique perdu en plein coeur d'un marécage. Alors écouter la conversation de deux types à dix mètres de distance était une balade de santé.

Il y avait une hiérarchie dans toutes ces... améliorations. Les _Uwagi_ étaient les plus respectés mais aussi les plus rares. Ceux qui naissaient _Uwagi_ avaient la capacité de voir le futur dans leurs rêves. Parmi les rares qui avaient reçu ce don, la plupart le considérait comme une malédiction. Voir le futur et pouvoir le changer étaient deux choses incompatibles, certains l'avaient appris à leurs dépens. Plus bas dans la hiérarchie se trouvaient les _Gatsa_ et les _Ulani_. Les _Gatsa_ avaient la possibilité de courir plus vite que le vent, ils étaient naturellement des excellents chasseurs, capturant leurs proies avec une facilité déconcertante. Les _Ulani_ étaient dotés d'une force incomparable. La plupart des loups ayant une musculature sur-développée étaient des _Ulani_. Ces derniers pouvaient briser des roches d'un coup de poing, et se battre contre les plus féroces adversaires. En bas de l'échelle sociale se trouvaient les _Gawas_, les _Agow_ et les _Adog_. Les premiers avaient un odorat inégalable et il se disait que les plus doués pouvaient même sentir les émotions des autres. Les seconds avaient la capacité de discerner un moineau d'un geai à plus de vingt kilomètres de distance, ils étaient aussi les meilleurs chasseurs nocturnes puisqu'ils pouvaient aisément se déplacer dans le noir le plus total. Les derniers étaient semblables à Mike et possédaient l'ouïe la plus fine. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs chasseurs, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs leaders et la plupart du temps, tout le monde les considéraient comme les moins chanceux parmi les loups améliorés, particulièrement les _Ulani_ mais les _Adog_ pouvaient se vanter d'être les meilleurs stratèges et les plus aptes à se prévenir d'une attaque, fulgurante ou planifiée.

Tous les loups n'avaient pas reçu ces dons. Généralement, il n'y avait que deux ou trois loups par meute qui étaient touchés. Les légendes disaient que c'était les anciens Esprits qui revenaient sur Terre et logeaient dans le corps de certains loups. Le loup mettait ainsi son corps à disposition, tandis que l'Esprit apportait un cadeau en compensation. Une autre légende racontait que le loup et l'Esprit pouvaient entrer en communication si leurs deux âmes parvenaient à être en parfaite osmose. Cela n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de loups mais l'on continuait à raconter ces légendes pour transmettre l'espoir aux plus jeunes.

Vers la fin du repas, Mike s'éclipsa discrètement. Mason ne remarqua même pas son départ tant il était absorbé dans sa contemplation de Drew. Son voisin de gauche, Ted, semblait particulièrement occupé dans la gorge de Cody. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, le brouhaha de la soirée se fit moindre, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un bourdonnement. Eclairé par la Lune, Mike finit par s'arrêter au bord de la rivière au Sud du village. Il inspira profondément l'air frais et regarda quelques minutes la lune se refléter dans l'eau sombre qui clapotait devant ses pieds. Il y eu un craquement puis deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Mike sourit dans la nuit.

- _J't'ai surpris ?_ Demanda l'homme dans son dos.

- _Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un pachyderme,_ se moqua Mike.

- _La prochaine fois, tu ne m'entendras pas_, marmonna l'homme tandis que ses lèvres avaient décidé de caresser le coup sensible de Mike.

Les deux bras le forcèrent à se retourner et deux lèvres avides plongèrent sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut ardent, passionné. Les deux hommes tentaient de rattraper cette année écoulée loin de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'allonger dans l'herbe, se débarrassant de leurs vêtements superflus, pour s'aimer avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leur absence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em> **


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, j'étais occupée toute la journée ! **

No Name: Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rigolé ! Toujours aussi ravie de voir que Punk t'intrigue, ce n'est pas fini ! Oui je sais que "Ted et Cody" est le cliché que l'on voit partout, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis faible devant eux ! Et puis Ted sans Cody ou Cody sans Ted, c'est pas pareil ! Oui Madame, Ryback fait des pirouettes ! C'est choquant, mais c'était qu'une fois promis ! Hahaha, je sais que Mason et Drew ne fait pas l'unanimité, mais dans ma tête, ça colle complètement (J'espère que tu les apprécieras quand même !)

**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE CINQ <strong>

Les rayons de Lune caressaient doucement l'herbe sombre de la grande plaine. A son zénith, l'Astre blanc était plein. C'était comme cela depuis des générations. La Lune dansait haut dans la voûte céleste et les hypnotisait tous, inlassablement. Toutes les meutes étaient réunies. Débarrassés de leurs couches superflues, ils attendaient dans un silence religieux que la Lune les appelle. La Nuit continuait sa course, insouciante et au milieu de son règne absolu, la Lune se mit à chanter. C'était le signal, l'appel qu'ils attendaient. La Lune chantait pour ses enfants réunis, elle les voulait en son sein. Elle les appelait du plus profond de leurs âmes, chacun pouvait le sentir. C'était une mélodie millénaire, un instinct qui sommeillait depuis le temps des Premiers Hommes. C'était magnifique.

La Transformation débuta. Les hommes tombèrent dans l'herbe humide, sous le poids de la tradition. Les loups s'étaient réveillés et grattaient, coincés dans l'esprit de ces hommes. Les loups hurlaient à la Lune qu'ils arrivaient, qu'il fallait qu'elle patiente encore un peu. Ils auraient bientôt rejoint leur mère. Des bruits d'os cassés crevèrent le ciel étoilé, martyrisant le silence. Les Alphas supportaient la douleur, la tension, la brûlure. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'hurler. Les Alphas n'avaient pas le droit d'être faibles, encore moins devant les autres meutes. Mais Dieu qu'ils auraient aimé pouvoir le faire. Des larmes pernicieuses se glissèrent aux coins des yeux de Wade, qui gardait son front enfoncé dans l'herbe. La douleur vrillait ses sens et une brûlure dans ses poumons l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils subiraient cette transformation, ils leur étaient impossible de s'habituer à la géhenne. Les autres loups autour de lui gémissaient, sentant leur corps se briser et se tordre. C'était le prix à payer pour être ce qu'ils étaient.

Les corps crispés et tordus, défigurés, se couvrirent de poils. Leur membre s'allongèrent et craquèrent sous l'effort. Leurs ongles muèrent en griffes acérées. Leur visage s'étira en un long museau, leur yeux s'affinèrent et devinrent deux billes luisantes. Enfin, leurs oreilles poussèrent, se dressant au dessus de leur tête, et une longue queue crût, s'agitant d'excitation. Lorsque la douleur s'évapora, ils n'étaient plus hommes. La bête qui sommeillait en eux avait pris place. La bête grognait, hurlait. Les yeux rougeoyants, la bête réclamait une chasse. Elle traquerait sans relâche sa proie, jusqu'à ce que la Lune la rappelle.

La Bête voulait du sang.

**oOoOo**

L'Alpha de la meute des Falaises de l'Est se mit en marche. D'un même mouvement, tous ses loups le suivirent et filèrent rapidement dans la forêt. Il fallait rester grouper, ne pas s'éloigner de la meute. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se promener, ils étaient pour une seule chose... la chasse. L'immense loup noir fusait entre les arbres. À ses côtés, Drew maintenait sa cadence grâce à son statut de _Gatsa_, il faisait cependant attention de ne pas semer sa meute, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Londres. Bien qu'à l'aise dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait que Seth qui pouvait tous parfaitement les guider. C'était un système bien rodé qu'ils avaient mis en place. Wade courait devant, flairant leur prochaine victime, Drew partait traquer les potentielles cibles un peu partout dans la forêt tandis que Seth restait aux côtés de Sheamus pour les guider dans le noir. Les autres loups se plaçaient derrière eux, restant assez près de leur Alpha. À Londres, ils n'auraient eu aucun problème à se laisser distancer, mais ici, la meute formait un tout compact. Le comportement des autres meutes était trop imprévisible pour se permettre d'être isolé en toute sécurité. Leurs pattes s'enfonçaient durement dans la terre meuble, laissant des trainées sur leur passage. Le vent sifflait dans leurs oreilles, glissant sur leur pelage.

Un hurlement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils étaient sur une bonne piste. Wade accéléra l'allure, poussant sur ses puissantes pattes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste plaine. Leur victime était là, broutant sagement de l'herbe, inconsciente de sa mort prochaine. Le troupeau de bisons ne les verrait pas arriver. Un craquement sourd ralentit Wade dans sa course, la bête se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit surgir de la forêt une masse noire gigantesque. La meute des Premiers Esprits ne formait qu'un seul être aussi noir que les ténèbres. Avantagés par leur connaissance du terrain, c'était Bo Dallas qui se tenait près de Roman, les guidant irrémédiablement vers leurs proies. Les babines de Wade se retroussèrent et un grognement rauque s'en échappa. Ce fut bien assez pour la horde de bisons qui, relevant la tête, fuirent devant les meutes arrivant pour eux. Un jappement de Seth indiqua à Sheamus que la meute du Nouveau Monde venait de sortir de la forêt, guidée par le flaire de Dean et l'ouïe du Miz.

Voyant que la meute des Premiers Esprits allaient leur couper le passage, Wade aboya sur Drew pour qu'il les dépasse et garde leur avantage. C'était une tentative risquée, qui mettait Drew en danger, mais l'Alpha savait que son loup pouvait parvenir à rattraper la horde de bisons et à les détourner de leur fuite. Une fois leur direction faussée, Drew les ramènerait à eux. Le jeune loup accéléra aisément l'allure, distançant sans effort sa meute. Il dépassa de justesse la meute des Premiers Esprits qui coupèrent la route de la meute des Falaises de l'Est. Il était maintenant seul, poursuivit par une meute déchainée. Concentré, Drew accéléra encore et disparut de l'autre côté de la plaine, dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Wade et sa meute étaient coincés juste derrière celle de Justin. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de passer tant qu'ils étaient dans la plaine. La forêt s'étendait devant eux et Wade sut qu'elle était leur salut. Les arbres étaient immenses et tellement denses que les rayons de Lune ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un passage dans les feuillages. C'était absolument parfait. Seth les guiderait dans le noir total.

Drew n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des bisons, il avait du ralentir son allure à cause des trop nombreux troncs sur son passage. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres, quand il aperçut une ouverture. Le loup s'y engouffra sans hésiter, pour pouvoir accélérer et prendre le troupeau à revers. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à dévier leur trajectoire. La crevasse lui permit d'augmenter son allure et le loup fila avant de revenir parmi les arbres. Personne devant. La bête pila net, enfonçant ses griffes dans la terre et se retourna. Les bisons arrivaient, effrayés. Drew banda les muscles, sortit les crocs et se prépara au choc.

Son hurlement se fit entendre sur plusieurs kilomètres.

**oOoOo**

Mike tomba sous la puissance du cri qui lui parvint aux oreilles. Le loup ne s'attendait pas à un tel choc et son amélioration l'avait désavantagé encore une fois. CM freina, le temps qu'il puisse se relever. Ils perdaient tous un temps précieux par sa faute, davantage alors qu'ils étaient loin derrière la meute de Wade. Ils avaient tous vu disparaître dans la forêt deux tâches aussi rouges que le sang. La meute de CM s'inquiétait aussi de la meute de la Grande Plaine. Ils n'avaient pas vu les louves depuis le départ, et il n'était pas prudent de ne pas les avoir à l'oeil. Elles pouvaient se cacher n'importe où, peut-être avaient-elles déjà rattrapé les autres meutes en coupant par un autre chemin. CM accéléra l'allure pour tenter de rattraper Wade et Justin. Il ne comptait pas perdre cette chasse. Dean flairait le troupeau de bisons, les guidant vers la forêt aveugle. Mike entendait clairement les grognements des meutes et les cris affolés du troupeau. C'était bientôt la fin.

Seth se déplaçait facilement parmi les arbres, courant comme s'il avait été en plein jour, derrière lui, les autres loups suivaient ses pas, gardant ainsi un rythme soutenu sans se perdre ou trébucher sur une racine. Ils avaient pu dépasser la meute de Justin qui devait avancer sans guide. Le troupeau était maintenant pris en tenaille. Wade laissa échapper un grognement qui tenait davantage de la jubilation. Les bisons étaient en vue, droit devant eux. Encore quelques secondes et ils auraient gagné cette stupide compétition.

Convaincus d'être les premiers à attraper ces victimes de choix, il n'y eut que Seth qui aperçut une minuscule masse sombre fuser de leur droite. La bête leur coupa la route sans aucun mal et fut suivi par d'autres, qui la talonnait de très près. Wade n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les louves sautaient déjà au cou des bisons, mettant à terre les bêtes avec une violence sans nom. La meute londonienne freina brutalement, et ne put qu'assister impuissante à leur défaite. Wade grogna et s'approcha de la meute féminine. Tamina se retourna, les oreilles baissées, et montra les crocs. À l'arrière de la meute, Ezekiel vit arriver la meute du Nouveau Monde, menée par un loup noir et son jumeau blanc. Les loups s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Drew avait réussi à contourner les louves pour rejoindre sa meute discrètement. Le jeune loup se glissa parmi ses pairs sans se faire remarquer. La meute des Premiers Esprits arriva au même moment, un Justin visiblement furieux en tête. Dans la confusion générale, Ryback avança, espérant avoir sa part de chair fraîche. Le loup ne réfléchissait plus, guidé par ses seuls instincts. Ces derniers ne lui permirent pas de voir que Drew se trouvait sur son chemin et l'avait vu se dirigeant vers lui, les babines retroussées. Le jeune loup couina d'inquiétude.

Le coup de griffe fut si soudain que le silence reprit ses droits parmi les meutes. En entendant Drew, Wade avait sauté devant lui et avait griffé Ryback au visage. Personne ne s'approchait de ses loups. Personne ne menaçait ses protégés. Ryback n'avait pas bougé sous la surprise, mais fut obligé de se tasser devant la fureur de Wade. Justin vint le rejoindre, défendant à son tour son loup. Les deux Alphas étaient près à attaquer, des grondements sourds sortant de leur gueule.

Préférant désamorcer la situation, Sheamus guida les loups sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent tous en sécurité, Wade recula d'un pas et les suivit. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils chassent ailleurs.

La réserve était vaste, et ils avaient toute la nuit pour ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_


	7. Chapitre six

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! **

No Name: Même si je trouve aussi que les loups-garous version monstres sont plutôt classes, ici j'ai choisi la première version, ce sont des "simples" loups. Et non, une transformation n'est jamais simple ! Je voulais que ce soit réaliste, même si on est dans du fantastique ! Haha tu penses que CM va faire chier Wade ? Je penses que tu verras en lisant la suite ! ;) Tu l'as dit ! Ted et Cody sont faits pour être ensembles ! *coeur* *coeur* Les opposés s'attirent avec Mason et Drew, c'est ce que j'aime imaginer entre eux !

Ignis : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que toutes les améliorations sont complexes à retenir, et surtout qui possède quoi ! Si jamais tu as un doute, j'ai tout mis dans le prologue !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SIX<br>**

Wade ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que des rayons de soleil avaient décidé de se loger sur son visage. L'homme s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses. La veille, il avait réussi par miracle à regagner son lit avant de s'écrouler et de dormir pendant des heures. La nuit avait été particulièrement longue et la chasse plutôt réussie. La meute avait dû abandonner le troupeau de bison mais s'était rabattue sur des cerfs plus loin dans la forêt. Tous les loups avaient eu leur ration de chair et de sang. En soupirant, Wade se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir vers la chambre de son second. Celle-ci était vide et les volets étaient ouverts. Le lit était tiré à quatre épingles. Wade descendit avant de se diriger vers la seconde maison.

Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était parfumée d'une délicieuse odeur de bacon et de pancakes. Une voix grave sifflotait dans la cuisine, tandis que les assiettes semblaient s'entrechoquer sur la table. Wade s'avança sous le grondement furieux de son estomac. Antonio et Ezekiel étaient déjà assis devant leur repas. Ils saluèrent vivement leur Alpha avant de retourner se goinfrer. Heath et Drew commençaient à peine à se servir, les yeux encore légèrement fermés. Wade s'installait à peine en bout de table qu'une assiette garnie lui tomba sous le nez. Sheamus lui souriait, habillé d'un tablier d'une couleur douteuse et au motif encore plus suspect. D'ordinaire, Chaleen nourrissait la meute à leur réveil avec cette même énergie. En son absence, son mari avait décidé de faire de même pour ne pas déroger aux traditions. Une fois tous servis et la nourriture posée en abondance sur la table, Sheamus s'assit et commença à manger. Le repas fut calme jusqu'à qu'un bruit sourd ne vienne perturber leur petit-déjeuner. Ce fut Seth qui débarqua dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, des lunettes noires posées sur le nez.

- _Salut tout le monde,_ entama-t-il alors qu'il tâtonnait pour trouver sa place.

- _Dur ce matin ?_ Lui demanda Wade.

- _J'ai la tête d'un drogué en manque tellement mes yeux sont rouges,_ répondit Seth, _je hais les pleines Lunes..._

- _Pense à tous ces autres gars qui doivent souffrir le martyre à cause du bruit ou de l'odeur de ce délicieux bacon !_ Plaisanta Sheamus en lui tendant une assiette encore fumante.

- _Je les plains tout autant qu'ils devraient me plaindre ! Au moins à Londres, y a pas de soleil pour me pourrir encore plus la vue !_ Gromela Seth.

-_ Allez Grincheux, mange et prends-toi une aspirine..._ Coupa Wade._ Aujourd'hui... repos !_

**oOoOo**

Après une matinée à lézarder, toute la meute se décida pour une baignade dans la rivière. Tandis que chacun se préparait dans sa chambre, Wade s'éclipsa discrètement et sortit dans les rues du village, désertes en ce début d'après-midi. La plupart des loups devaient encore être en train de faire une sieste ou étaient probablement déjà au bord de l'eau pour se rafraichir par cette journée particulièrement ensoleillée. Wade traversa le village. Finalement, il arriva au grand manoir qui abritait la meute des Premiers Esprits. Les fenêtres et les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, tentant de créer quelques courants d'air. Les rideaux blancs voletaient doucement, dans une atmosphère presque irréelle. L'Alpha souffla bruyamment avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Personne ne vint l'accueillir à son plus grand étonnement. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, alors l'escalier principal était sur sa gauche et l'emmènerait aux chambres. Wade s'avança et commença son ascension en prenant soin de se présenter. Aucune meute n'aimait qu'un étranger vienne sur sa propriété sans y avoir été invité, alors aller à l'étage sans prévenir de sa présence était un suicide pur et simple.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure, et Wade se demanda quelques instants si la meute n'était pas partie elle aussi en grimpant les dernières marches. Il se trouva idiot en arrivant à l'étage et patienta quelques secondes en réitérant sa présence. Un objet tombant dans une pièce adjacente attira son attention. Wade entra précautionneusement et se figea en voyant Ryback. Son visage était encore défiguré par les larges cicatrices que lui avait infligées l'Alpha pendant la nuit de la Pleine Lune. L'homme était à terre, tentant de ramasser les produits qu'il avait renversé. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Wade. Ce dernier eu la présence d'esprit de toquer doucement à la porte pour signifier une nouvelle sa présence. Instinctivement, Ryback se releva et se positionna de manière défensive. Wade leva les mains en signe de paix alors que son ami se détendit en le voyant.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel,_ grogna Ryback, _j'ai failli te sauter à la gorge !_

-_ Je voulais savoir comment tu allais,_ répondit simplement Wade.

- _Comme tu le vois, je me préparais pour le concours de Miss Univers,_ ironisa Ryback.

Ce dernier s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira douloureusement. L'Alpha s'approcha et s'assit à son tour. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé son ami. Une partie de lui hurlait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, celui de protéger ses loups. Mais une autre partie, celle plus humaine, ne se pardonnait pas son geste si violent. Il fallait qu'il répare ce qu'il avait causé.

- _Tiens, prends ça,_ dit Wade en lui tendant un pot de crème violacée.

- _C'est quoi ? Un masque anti-âge ?_ Plaisanta Ryback.

- _Un truc gluant qui sent la mort_, avoua Wade.

- _Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?_ Demanda le chauve.

- _Tu t'en tartines la gueule espèce de débile, je m'en voudrais trop que tu gardes des cicatrices, déjà que t'es pas bien beau !_ Répliqua l'Alpha.

-. Ah, ah, ah Se moqua Ryback _Merci Wade ..._

- _Me remercie pas, tu remercieras Chaleen de sa crème miracle,_ dit Wade en se levant pour partir.

L'Alpha se dirigea vers la porte mais la main puissante de Ryback le retint soudainement.

- _Je voulais te dire... je t'en veux pas tu sais,_ bredouilla Ryback. _T'as fait ce que tu devais faire, rien de plus._

- _Merci Ryback, t'es un mec cool quand tu veux,_ plaisanta Wade préférant soulager la tension.

- _Sérieusement mec, t'en veux pas pour ça !_ Renchérit Ryback. _Et je voulais te dire... cette nuit là, j'ai été aveuglé par la chair, je voulais pas attaquer Drew... j'avais même pas vu qu'il était sur mon chemin,_ continua-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

- _On est quittes alors..._ trancha Wade en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

**oOoOo**

Un poids lourd atterrissant sur sa serviette fit sursauter Mike qui dormait paisiblement au soleil. Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard furieux de Dean qui semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

- _Oui ?_ Tenta Mike alors que le silence se prolongeait.

- _T'étais où ?_ Demanda Dean suspicieux.

- _Euh j'étais nulle part... enfin... ici,_ bredouilla Mike, visiblement perdu.

- _Me la joue pas à l'envers Miz !_ Répliqua Dean.

Le concerné se tourna vers les autres de sa meute, persuadé que tout cet interrogatoire n'était qu'un vaste canular mais Mason, Ted et Cody s'amusaient dans l'eau, bien loin de tout soupçon, tandis que Dolph somnolait dans les bras d'un CM concentré sur l'arrivée de Wade et Ryback un peu plus loin. Mike se tourna une nouvelle fois et sursauta en apercevant le visage de Dean près du sien. L'homme esquissa un sourire qui fit frissonner Mike avant de se reculer quelque peu.

- _C'est quoi ton putain de problème aujourd'hui Dean ?_ Demanda le plus calmement possible Mike.

- _T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé,_ commença le blond.

- _J'étais ici en train de me baigner, pas besoin de me faire une scène ! T'es vraiment pas bien..._ le coupa Mike.

- _C'est ce que je me suis dit alors je suis venu ici, tout le monde était là... sauf toi,_ continua Dean alors qu'un rictus effrayant ornait son visage. _Alors je suis allé faire le tour du village et de la maison, mais pas une seule trace de toi... Je décide d'abandonner et je reviens ici, et te voilà, avec la gueule enfarinée, sagement allongé sur ta serviette !_

- _Ahum... et ?_ Demanda Mike, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- _Et y a visiblement un petit détail qui a du t'échapper mon pote, mais ça ne m'a pas échapper à moi et ce détail c'est que tu pues la baise Mike,_ cingla Dean alors que le sang quittait le visage de son ami.

- _Qu... quoi ?_ Réussit à articuler le brun.

- _C'est assez étonnant puisque tu es censé être célibataire... alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?_ Poussa davantage Dean, insatiable.

- _Per... Personne !_ Se défendit Mike.

- _Oh..._ Fit Dean, visiblement déçu. _Je vais donc devoir le découvrir par moi-même et crois-moi, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne retrouve cette odeur qui te colle à la peau,_ ajouta-t-il en respirant bruyamment l'odeur d'un Mike horrifié.

Ce dernier était figé alors que le blond semblait fier de son coup de maître. Dean s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, comme si sa menace n'avait jamais existé. Mike avait complètement oublié que Dean était un Gawas, il avait été imprudent en s'éclipsant rejoindre son amant et il allait payer cette soudaine prise de confiance. L'estomac de Mike se tordit sous l'inquiétude. Il ne fallait pas que Dean parvienne à sentir l'odeur de son compagnon. Si CM l'apprenait, et il était sûr que Dean se ferait une joie de tout raconter à CM uniquement dans le but de l'emmerder, il pourrait dire adieu à sa vie.

En d'autres termes, il était dans la merde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_


	8. Chapitre sept

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !  
><strong>

No Name : Ahaha ça fait beaucoup de questions, et malheureusement pas beaucoup de réponses ! Je crois que tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu :/

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SEPT<br>**

-_ Drew ?_ Appela Wade en toquant à la porte de la chambre. _C'est le grand jour, magne-toi !_

Tous les loups étaient déjà réunis dans le salon prêts à partir. Après plusieurs jours de repos au soleil, la fin de la semaine annonçait le jour des Grands Duels. Cette cérémonie officielle permettait aux loups de régler leur compte lors d'un combat. Que la querelle soit un problème d'ego ou de coeur, il n'y avait que sur la terre battue que les litiges pouvaient être réglés. Et cette année, la meute des Falaises de l'Est avait un combat de taille. Vaincre le meilleur combattant de la meute du Nouveau Monde, Mason Ryan, un Ulani de deux mètres de haut pour 120 kilos. Ce dernier n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat au corps à corps. Une belle montagne de muscles que CM utilisait pour résoudre chacun de ses problèmes. Jusqu'à présent, Wade n'avait jamais eu la folle idée d'envoyer un de ses gars en pâture face à ce monstre, mais maintenant qu'il bénéficiait d'une arme redoutable en la personne de Drew, l'homme qui avait vécu dans la forêt toute sa vie, il état certain que titiller davantage CM n'était pas si mal.

- _Drew ! Ouvre cette porte !_ Gronda Wade alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un Drew renfrogné.

- _Pourquoi c'est à moi de me battre ?_ Demanda-t-il boudeur.

- _Parce que... parce que je parierai toute la meute sur le fait que tu vas mettre une raclée à cette montagne !_ Gesticula l'Alpha.

- _C'est un Ulani Wade ! Je vais me faire écrabouiller ! Je suis rapide certes, mais pas puissant ! C'est de la folie !_ S'écria Drew.

- _Tu as vécu dans la forêt toute ta vie, tu as survécu seul !_ Répliqua Wade. _Tu as vaincu plus d'ennemis que toute la meute réunie ! S'il y a bien un mec vraiment dangereux ici, c'est toi._

- _C'est pas une raison ! Je veux pas me battre !_ Plaida Drew. _La dernière fois que je me suis battu, c'était contre un ours !_

- _Et bien, imagine que Mason est un gros ours !_ Plaisanta Wade.

L'humour de Wade sembla glisser sur le visage impassible de Drew qui voulu descendre au salon. La main de Wade se jeta sur le poignet de Drew, qui regarda son Alpha, visiblement agacé.

- _Je te demande ça comme un service Drew_, pria Wade,_ s'il te plaît._

-_ D'accord,_ soupira le jeune homme, _allons emmerder CM..._

Des soupirs de soulagement l'accueillir. Personne ne voulait manquer l'incroyable bottage de fesses qui allait suivre. La meute sortit de la maison et rejoignit les autres loups qui se rendaient vers l'arène. Le village était bruyant, rempli des cris de joie et des pronostics des spectateurs. Personne ne savait réellement à l'avance qui d'autres allait se présenter en duel, mais une chose était sûre, ils attendaient tous le combattant de Wade avec impatience.

**oOoOo**

L'arène était un terrain plat entouré de haut mur, c'était une ancienne fosse naturelle où les parois étaient recouvertes de racines d'arbres millénaires. Les spectateurs se regroupaient en haut de cette fosse pour applaudir les combattants. Les Alphas étaient bien évidemment conviés à s'assoir dans de larges fauteuils qui contenaient à peine leur ego. Les autres s'asseyaient ou restaient debout autour de leur chef, comme le voulait les traditions. Wade soupira avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil sous le regard amusé de son Bêta. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que si Wade avait pu s'assoir à même le sol, alors il l'aurait fait. Mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre de se détourner de cette coutume qui devait prouver à tous qui étaient les réels meneurs. Wade profita de cette confusion joyeuse avant le combat pour regarder Justin qui trônait sur son siège. Il avait l'air d'un prince et il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait siéger avec autant de grâce. Lui avait l'air d'un bouffon sur ce fauteuil trop petit. Justin était tout simplement parfait, et son regard noisette, qui aurait d'ordinaire pu geler n'importe quel opportun, provoqua une large brûlure dans le ventre de l'anglais.

- _Alors Wade, prêt à perdre aujourd'hui ?_ Le réveilla CM moqueur.

- _Hum... quoi ?_ Demanda Wade, encore troublé.

- _MASON !_ Hurla l'américain à son combattant fétiche.

La montagne de muscle sauta dans la fosse sous les encouragements des loups présents. Chaque démonstration de Mason était un véritable show et peu étaient ceux qui arrivaient à tenir la distance face à lui. Il n'y avait bien que Roman et Ryback qui pouvaient se mesurer sérieusement à Mason grâce à leur faculté identique. Les autres faisaient pâle figure. Tandis que l'homme recevait une ovation, Dean se pencha à l'oreille de Ted, assis à ses côtés.

-_ Hey, pssst..._ souffla le blond,_ tu sais si Mike a déjà eu une copine ?_

- _Une quoi ?_ Réagit Ted, stupéfait. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_

-_ Réponds sérieux !_ Ordonna Dean.

-_ Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le faire chier hein..._ Comprit Ted qui détourna la tête pour couper court à cette discussion.

- _Qui aime bien châtie bien !_ Répondit Dean. _Allez sois sympa, dis-moi, je suis le p'tit nouveau !_

- Ted soupira. _Si tu considères que Rock a un vagin, alors oui, tu peux en déduire que Mike a déjà eu une copine._

- _Rock.. ? Comme dans THE Rock ?_ S'écria Dean, sous le choc.

- _Ouais ! T'en connais beaucoup des Rock le bleu ?_ Se moqua Ted.

- _C'est pour ça que j'arrivais pas à trouver l'odeur chez les louves..._ marmonna Dean dans ses pensées, _je suis vraiment trop con !_

- _C'est bien que tu le réalises... mais, de quelle odeur tu parles ?_ Demanda Ted, perdu à son tour.

-_ De rien..._ Esquiva Dean alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

- _Alors Wade ! Qui sera l'heureux élu ? Sheamus ?_ Demanda Mason, jouant la carte de l'assurance comme à chacun de ses combats.

Le rouquin s'avança légèrement sur le bord de la fosse avant de secouer la tête. Mason fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi toute la meute semblait-elle si sûre d'elle ? Si Sheamus ne combattait pas, alors ils n'avaient aucune chance !

- _Ezekiel, tu entres dans la danse ?_ Demanda alors Mason.

- _Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois décliner cette fois-ci,_ répondit le noir sans bouger de son poste.

D'un geste de la main, Wade autorisa son combattant à descendre rejoindre Mason. Des cris de stupeur envahir l'assemblée quand Drew sauta dans la fosse. De son côté, Mason déglutit difficilement.

- _Et merde !_ S'écria Mike, attirant l'attention de sa meute.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ?_ Demanda doucement Dolph.

- _On est morts !_ Claqua Mike.

- _J'aimerais bien voir ça !_ Rit CM.

-_ Tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu..._ Grommela Mike.

Drew s'avança sur la terre battue et se mit en position. Surplombant l'arène, Justin sonna le début du combat. L'écossais se lança dans la bataille, appuyant sur ses jambes pour se donner de la vitesse. Mason bloqua ses jambes, bien ancrées dans la terre mais Drew dévia sa trajectoire et grâce à son élan, monta sur les parois enracinées avant de sauter sur le Gallois. Malheureusement, ce dernier eut le réflexe de se retourner et de repousser Drew qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva immédiatement et repartit à l'attaque, cherchant un autre moyen de percer la défense de Mason. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec et soudainement, Drew s'arrêta et darda son regard azur dans celui de Wade.

-_ Ne me l'abîme pas trop quand même !_ Hurla l'Alpha.

- _Je vais faire de mon mieux !_ Répondit Mason.

- _Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Mason !_ Rit bruyamment Wade.

Le Gallois se retourna vers Drew qui arborait un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce dernier abandonna ses chaussures et son t-shirt sous les sifflets approbateurs du public. Si Mason avait eu une cravate, il était certain qu'il l'aurait défait sous le coup de la chaleur. Ses jambes vacillèrent alors que Drew lâcha ses cheveux retenus en catogan. Les yeux de son adversaire disparurent en une mince ligne et Mason remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'homme en face de lui. Il allait devoir se battre contre une bête, sans pitié et sans une once d'humanité.

Une seconde plus tard, Drew avait disparu de son champ de vision et Mason se maudit d'avoir sous-estimé la capacité du Gatsa. Il n'allait pas simplement vite, il était tellement rapide que ses mouvements devenaient invisible à l'oeil nu. Mason sentait des courant d'air caresser sa peau et se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Il se mit en position de défense attendant que Drew réapparaisse dans son champ de vision. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, le laissant sur ses gardes. Un sifflement lui fit lever la tête et il n'aperçut que trop tard son adversaire. Un puissant coup de pied le fit tomber à terre attirant les cris de stupeur des différentes meutes. Mason n'était jamais tombé, pas une seule fois.

À la seconde où Drew posa un pied à terre, Mason se jeta sur lui et le fit rouler avec lui mais l'écossais se débattit violemment et lui envoya un coup de coude dans le nez. Une nouvelle fois, il était invisible. Alors que Mason tentait de se relever, Drew enchaîna les coups sans jamais s'arrêter. Mason dut reposer genou au sol, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il réussit à tendre le bras et sa main se referma violemment sur la cheville de Drew. Il tira sèchement et reçu le corps de son adversaire de plein fouet. Les deux hommes roulèrent mais Mason se retrouva groggy par la puissance du choc. Drew alors au dessus, parvint sans mal à maîtriser Mason. Des hurlements crevèrent le silence, acclamant les deux combattants.

- _Drew est déclaré vainqueur !_ Annonça Justin. _Selon les termes du combat, Wade aura le droit de passer la soirée en compagnie du Bêta Dolph._

Les cris de joie emplissaient ses oreilles et pour terminer le spectacle en beauté, Wade se dirigea vers CM qui le regardait menaçant. Il s'arrêta devant Dolph et lui saisit la main avant de la baiser cérémonieusement. Ce dernier avait un mince sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que ce flirt agacerait au plus haut point son compagnon, déjà rouge de rage. Wade releva les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de Justin. Cette colère lui pinça le coeur, alors qu'il espérait que Justin soit heureux de sa victoire. Mais visiblement, ce dernier aurait préféré celle de CM. Blessé, l'Alpha regagna sa meute, non sans cacher sa peine. Il siffla Drew pour qu'il remonte avec eux, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leur maison. L'homme maintenait toujours Mason au sol, qui semblait ne pas vouloir se débattre outre mesure.

- _C'était mignon de te voir essayer,_ murmura Drew alors que ses cheveux tombaient sur les épaules d'un Mason hypnotisé.

Le plus mince se releva des hanches de Mason où il était resté. Il avança quelque peu et se retourna. Mason, qui s'était appuyé sur ses avant-bras, regardait encore Drew qui sembla pendant quelques secondes, vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors que plusieurs louves se jetaient sur l'homme de ses rêves pour l'emmener le soigner. Dépité, Mason remonta vers sa meute, refusant de panser ses plaies. Celle de son coeur était bien plus douloureuse.

- _Attendez !_ Hurla une voix au milieu du vacarme ambiant.

Tous assistèrent, stupéfaits, au saut de Dean dans l'arène. Personne ne connaissait vraiment l'homme, il n'était pas là depuis bien longtemps et sa personnalité solitaire empêchait quiconque de s'approcher réellement de lui, à part sa meute. Mais même celle-ci n'aurait pu jurer bien connaître Dean. Autrement dit, personne ne savait pour quelle raison ce dernier souhaitait se battre aujourd'hui.

- _C'est quoi cette connerie Dean !_ Hurla CM, au bord de l'implosion. _Remonte immédiatement !_

- _SILENCE !_ Ordonna Justin afin de faire cesser ce caphanaüm. _Que réclames-tu Dean ?_

- ... _Je souhaite réclamer... Mike Mizanin !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong> _


	9. Chapitre huit

**EEEEEEET bien le bonjour ! **

No Name: Oulà ! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent ! XD Déjà, Dean demande à Ted si Mike a déjà eu une copine, étant persuadé que Mike est hétéro. Ted lui annonce que Mike** a eu** une aventure avec The Rock (oui bon hein !). À ce moment là, réalisant que Mike n'est pas du tout hétéro, Dean comprend que chercher l'odeur chez les louves était inutile, puisque de toute évidence, Mike ne sortira jamais avec l'une d'entre elles. Donc, on ne sait toujours pas avec qui est Mike (quoi que tu le liras juste en dessous) et non, The Rock n'a pas une odeur de femme XD

**Mais merci pour la bonne tranche de rire ! :'D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE HUIT<br>**

-_ Le fils de chienne, j'y crois pas !_ S'écria Mike.

L'homme se tenait sur le bord de la fosse et regardait celui qu'il pensait être son ami. Ce dernier affichait un sourire mesquin que Mike avait déjà vu auparavant, quand il allait être la victime d'un complot de la part du blond. Tous les autres loups avaient arrêté de parler et semblaient tout aussi perdu. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Dean avait réclamé officiellement Mike. Ce dernier était célibataire et il lui aurait simplement suffit de le séduire pour l'obtenir. Cette demande obligeait CM à défendre l'honneur de son protégé contre... son autre protégé.

- _Je te jure Dean que si c'est une plaisanterie, ça va très mal aller pour ton cul,_ grogna l'Alpha.

- _Je ne connais pas encore toutes les traditions des meutes par coeur mais..._ commença le blond

- _Ferme la Dean !_ Hurla Mike.

- _Mais il me semble que quelqu'un a la possibilité de se porter volontaire pour m'affronter,_ continua Dean sans se soucier de la colère de Mike, _vous savez pour... défendre l'honneur de cette chère demoiselle !_

- _Si tu continues sérieux..._ Le menaça Mike, furieux.

-_ Mike,_ le coupa Justin,_ en effet, quelqu'un peut défendre l'honneur de Mike à la place de son Alpha, mais ce ne peut être un volontaire, la seule personne capable de venir sur le terrain serait son compagnon, dans l'idée qu'il en ait un._

Le sourire malfaisant de Dean fit frissonner Mike et ce dernier eut une révélation. Dean ne voulait pas réellement le réclamer, il voulait simplement forcer le propriétaire de l'odeur à venir le défendre... et sa stratégie allait payer, mais à quel prix ?

-_ T'as gagné Dean,_ grogna une voix rauque cachée parmi les loups, _mais attends-toi à te faire botter le cul._

Les loups de la meute des Premiers Esprits s'écartèrent, sous le choc, pour laisser passer l'un des leurs. L'homme s'avança sous les chuchotements des autres meutes, elles aussi stupéfaites. Il sauta dans la fosse et marcha jusqu'à Dean, qui le fixait stoïque. Aux côtés de Mike, CM s'était tendu en voyant l'arrivée de l'homme. Il avait senti la prise ferme de Dolph sur son bras, mais la colère allait bientôt le submerger. Toute cette plaisanterie était beaucoup trop pour lui. D'abord la défaite de Mason, et maintenant ça ?! Il allait probablement clamser avant la fin de cette journée. Il était persuadé que toute la période rebelle de Mike, où ce dernier voulait contester son autorité était révolue ! Il l'avait mis en rogne en sortant avec The Rock, cet espèce de crétin narcissique, que voulait-il de plus ? Mike n'avait pas bougé ni même osé respirer depuis que son compagnon s'était officiellement déclaré à toutes les meutes. Il craignait la colère de CM, bien évidemment, mais celle qu'il craignait le plus, c'était celle de son ex-compagnon qui allait extrêmement mal prendre le fait qu'il sortait aujourd'hui avec son meilleur ami, Randy Orton.

- _Bien ! Je crois qu'on est au complet !_ Plaisanta Dean.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la fosse alors que chacun attendait la suite des évènements. Randy s'approcha encore lentement de son adversaire, jusqu'à être à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Dean déglutit difficilement, il n'avait pas prévu la suite de ce plan foireux et Randy avait l'air vraiment en colère. Combien d'hommes avait-il déjà battu ? Lui, absolument aucun. Il devait admettre en plus que ses techniques de combat étaient rouillées.

Un coup de poing le mit à terre. Il l'avait cherché après tout.

Dean porta une main à son nez. Celle-ci était rouge et son visage douloureux. S'il devait se faire tabasser, que Randy ait au moins l'amabilité de l'envoyer sur les roses rapidement ! D'instinct, il ferma les yeux lorsque ce dernier leva une nouvelle fois le poing mais étonnement, ce fut un corps entier qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Gémissant, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et poussa Randy qui s'était affalé sur lui. Un coup d'oeil lui indiqua que la situation venait encore d'empirer. Rock semblait décidé à refaire le portrait de Randy, qui lui même voulait lui botter le cul. En somme, il était vernis.

- _Rock !_ Hurla Justin. _Arrête ça immédiatement !_

Bo et Husky sautèrent à leur tour pour stopper leur ami qui avait perdu la raison. Mike arriva dans la fosse et courut vers son compagnon encore groggy.

-_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ?_ Demanda Rock, furieux.

-_ Mais ferme-là ! Tout ne se rapporte pas à toi espèce de crétin !_ Grogna Mike, hors de lui.

- _Que tout le monde rentre chez lui !_ Coupa court Justin._ Cette cérémonie est terminée !_

**oOoOo**

La journée s'était passée silencieusement, alors que chacun tentait de digérer ce qu'il avait appris pendant les duels. Personne n'avait trop osé s'aventurer dehors, certainement à cause des cris provenant de la maison des Premiers Esprits. Il n'était pas bon d'avoir Justin pour Alpha à cet instant. La nuit était tombée sur la réserve et quelques loups téméraires s'étaient lancés dans une promenade au clair de Lune. Wade était encore dans sa chambre, tentant désespérément d'obtenir quelque chose de potable de ses cheveux. Trois petits coups sur sa porte le firent sursauter et il se retourna pour voir son Bêta sur le seuil. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher alors que Wade espérait mettre sa cravate seul.

-_ T'as décidé de le faire chier jusqu'au bout ?_ Demanda Sheamus, concentré sur son noeud.

-_ Je sais pas trop,_ hésita Wade. _Après tout à l'heure, je suis pas sûr qu'il ait très envie d'une autre rasade de conneries, mais la cravate, c'est parce que c'est plus classe pour aller boire un verre, tout le monde sait ça !_

-_ Ahum..._ Marmonna Sheamus septique,_ pas de conneries promis ?_

- _Promis !_ Jura l'Apha en levant la main gauche et en mettant la droite sur son coeur.

Son Bêta leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écarter pour admirer son travail. Wade finit de se préparer et partit rapidement chercher Dolph. La maison de la meute du Nouveau Monde était calme mais les lumières confirmaient que CM et Dolph étaient dans leur demeure. Wade sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le visage grimaçant de CM qui apparut à la porte. Avant que Wade n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dolph embrassait CM et fermait la porte sur eux avant de le pousser vers la clôture.

-_ Je sais que ton copain est jaloux, mais quand même !_ S'offusqua-t-il.

- _Désolé,_ s'excusa Dolph, _mais il a eu une rude journée, et te voir ne fait pas partie de ses activités favorites !_

- _Je pourrais me vexer pour ça !_ Bouda faussement l'Alpha._ Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine,_ ajouta-t-il en offrant son bras.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bord de la rivière où Wade avait fait installer un petit terrain de pic-nic aux chandelles. L'endroit semblait féérique à la lueur des bougies. Ils s'installèrent et dînèrent, discutant de sujets légers. Wade n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de séduire Dolph. D'une parce que ses pensées étaient monopolisées par un Alpha sexy en diable, et de deux parce que Dolph n'avait jamais été qu'un ami.

- _Honnêtement_, souffla Wade, _comment tu peux rester avec lui ? Il est soupe-au-lait, irascible et colérique !_

- _Je t'ai déjà raconté comment on s'était rencontré ?_ Demanda calmement Dolph.

- _Euh... je crois pas non,_ répondit Wade.

- _J'habitais dans une meute millénaire en Suède, une sorte de Meute-Mère, avec ma famille,_ commença Dolph. _J'y étais heureux, enfin je le pensais et étant le fils du Chef mais seulement un Bêta, mon père avait convenu d'organiser un concours d'Alphas pour gagner ma main. C'est vieux jeu, mais encore courant dans les pays Nordiques. J'aurais du être comblé qu'on se batte pour moi mais non. Alors je suis allé chez notre chaman, le vieil Uwagi, pour qu'il me donne un moyen d'atteindre le bonheur, et possiblement de partir de ma meute. Il m'a prédit que des étrangers allaient arriver et que l'un des leurs complèterait mon âme. Et qu'à ce moment là je serai sauvé._

- _Et c'est là que tu as vu CM ?_ Demanda Wade, hypnotisé.

- _Laisse-moi finir !_ Rit Dolph devant l'intérêt de son ami. _Le concours a eu lieu, et des dizaines d'Alphas sont venus de tout le pays pour me gagner. Les combats ont duré des jours et à la fin, il ne restait plus que deux combattants, Ingvar, Alpha dans une meute du Nord, et CM, venu de nulle part. CM a vaincu Ingvar tellement aisément que tous ont crié au scandale. Et soudainement, CM a commencé à ranger ses affaires et à partir. Mon père s'est levé et lui a demandé pourquoi ne venait-il pas récupérer son prix ? CM s'est retourné, et a dit « Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fout'...»..._

- _Que je foute quoi ?_ Pressa Wade, avide de connaître la fin.

- _Nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois et il a été incapable de finir sa phrase. Il a pris ma main et on est partis, sans se retourner._

- _Et bah merde ! Si je m'attendais à ça !_ Rigola Wade._ Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui !_

**oOoOo**

- _Wade est déjà parti si tu voulais le voir,_ dit Sheamus en ouvrant à Justin. _Je peux tout de même t'offrir un verre ?_

- _J'en ai grand besoin merci !_ Souffla l'Alpha en se dirigeant dans le salon.

Le roux disparut quelques minutes dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux verres au liquide ambré. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil côté de Justin avant de lui tendre de sa boisson. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Seth qui s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés.

-_ Hey Cul-de-bouteilles,_ interpela-t-il son ami, _on avait plus de biè... Oh._

- _Quoi Double-Face ?_ Insista le Bêta en voyant Seth soudainement tétanisé.

-_ Je... euh..._ bafouilla-t-il, _je savais pas que... enfin... y avait quelqu'un. J'y vais. Pardon._ S'excusa-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

- _Je fais toujours cet effet là !_ Rigola soudainement Justin. _Cul-de-bouteilles hein ?_

- _C'est toujours mieux que « Loup raté » ou « Taupe-garou »,_ marmonna Sheamus avant de vider son verre.

- _Tu sais bien que les gars ne le disent pas méchamment !_ Plaida Justin. _Ce n'est pas plus agressif que lorsqu'un gars de ta meute de traite de « Bigleux » !_

- _Au contraire, quand un de mes gars me traite de « Fond de bocal », c'est parce que moi aussi je les ai appelés « Poil de carotte », « Cruella » ou « Princesse », alors que les autres, c'est de la méchanceté gratuite,_ expliqua Sheamus. _De la connerie pure et simple._

- _J'peux te demander un truc ?_ Dit Justin, crevant le silence qui s'était installé.

- _Ose toujours..._ Sourit doucement le Bêta.

- _Comment ça se fait pour... tu sais... tes lunettes ?_ Demanda Justin.

-_ Ça y est ? C'est le grand moment ?_ Rigola Sheamus. _Tu me poses la question au bout de dix ans ?_

- _T'es pas obligé de répondre !_ Tenta Justin alors que Sheamus les resservait.

- _Bah !_ Éluda Sheamus d'un geste de la main. _Je porte des lunettes depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Pour une simple et bonne raison... avant j'étais aveugle. Avoua-t-il alors que Justin était livide. Ma mère a eu un accident alors que j'étais même pas né. Je connais Wade depuis toujours et, il a été la seule personne qui est venue vers moi alors que j'étais considéré comme le dernier des parias. Ma mère avait honte de moi mais la première chose que m'a dit Wade en me voyant ça a été « T'es aveugle ? Mais tu dois avoir un odorat de malade ! ». On a rit et on est devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et à 10 ans..._

- _Il y a eu la Révélation,_ comprit Justin.

- _Exact, le fait de devenir un loup-garou a permis à ma vue de se restaurer. Le loup a fait le maximum pour palier à mon handicap. Je n'ai pas la meilleure des vues mais je vois et ça, ça me suffit,_ conclut Sheamus. _Quand Wade m'a vu après la Révélation, c'est lui qui m'a dégoté ma première paire de lunettes hideuses, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition._

- _Ah ce Wade ! Né pour être un Alpha exemplaire !_ Plaisanta Justin.

- _Détrompe-toi, Wade n'a jamais voulu être un Alpha,_ le contredit Sheamus. _Quand il a compris qu'il allait en être un, il a fui et il a voulu me faire fuir. Vous autres, CM, Tamina et toi, vous avez rêvé toute votre vie d'être des chefs, vous pensez qu'en asseyant votre force et votre autorité vous serez les meilleurs..._

- _Et qu'est-ce qui fait un grand Chef alors ?_ Répondit Justin.

- _Un grand Chef ne choisit pas ses loups, ce sont les loups qui le choisissent,_ cingla le Bêta.

**oOoOo**

- _Et bien, ce fut une agréable soirée !_ Sourit Dolph alors que Wade l'avait raccompagné sur le pas de sa porte.

- _Très, je vais te laisser, CM me tue du regard depuis la fenêtre,_ dit-il avant de baiser solennellement la main de son ami.

- _Que vous êtes galant Mr Barrett !_ Plaisanta le blond avant de saluer son ami et de rentrer.

Wade marchait tranquillement vers sa maison, le ciel brillait au dessus de sa tête et la Lune guidait ses pas. L'homme passa la clôture entourant la maison et s'avança sur le chemin pavé. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, apercevant Justin assis sur un des canapés du salon. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et resta debout sur la pelouse à le regarder. Un pincement au coeur le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Alors qu'il regagnait le petit chemin, un autre pincement beaucoup plus fort le surprit et Wade tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine. La douleur devint plus intense et se transforma en une brûlure insupportable. L'homme tomba, inerte, sur les pavés.

Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait sans doute trouvé étrange de voir un Alpha convulser au clair de Lune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_


	10. Chapitre neuf

**Re-bonjour ! **

NoName : Mike sort maintenant avec Randy, et Randy est (était ?) le meilleur ami de The Rock ! Et Mike sortait avant avec The Rock ! Donc The Rock a (un tout petit peu) pété un câble XD Pour le coup des convulsions, je te laisse lire plus en dessous ;) En tout cas, merci pour la tranche de rire !

Ignis : Merci pour ta review, comme toujours, ravie de voir que ça te plaît ! :)

**Bonne lecture les filles !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE NEUF<br>**

- _Que tout le monde se calme !_ Hurla Sheamus alors que sa meute était hystérique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?_

- _Je... j'étais venu te rendre les bières qu'on avait pas bu avec Dean et Roman..._ commença Seth encore sous le choc.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Dean et Roman ?_ Demanda le Bêta, perdu.

- _Ben... ils sont sympas... je..._ bafouilla le pauvre homme, complètement décontenancé de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde.

- _Bref, passons !_ Éluda le roux, qui sentait la gêne de son ami._ Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

- _J'arrivais et en passant la clôture, j'ai vu une forme par terre,_ raconta Seth. _J'ai tout de suite paniqué alors je me suis approché et j'ai reconnu Wade. Il était inconscient et il avait de la bave sur le bord des lèvres, je t'ai tout de suite appelé._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Sheam' ?_ Demanda Heath dont le visage trahissait son anxiété.

- _Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie,_ souffla le Bêta._ Pourquoi, j'en sais foutrement rien, ça lui était jamais arrivé. Il faut qu'il se repose... okay ? Rentrez dormir un peu maintenant, ajouta-il devant la mine déconfite de ses gars. Je veille sur lui._

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre le pas et le coeur lourds. En quelques instants, la maison de Wade et Sheamus se trouva bien silencieuse pour le Bêta. Il monta à l'étage et s'approcha doucement de la chambre de son Alpha. Le rouquin était complètement perdu. Wade n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, autrement dit depuis toujours. Il espérait que son ami se réveillerait après plusieurs heures de sommeil et le traiterait de chochotte pour s'être inquiété autant. En réalité, il ne savait même pas si c'était réellement de sommeil dont avait besoin Wade. Il ne savait rien du tout. Wade était allongé entre ses draps, le visage aussi blanc qu'un linceul. Sheamus se saisit du gant qui baignait dans une bassine à côté de lui et essuya le visage encore brûlant de l'Anglais. Il s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit et regarda son ami inconscient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sheamus se sentit complètement désoeuvré. Wade aurait su quoi dire, il aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait apaisé tout le monde en plaisantant et il aurait fait en sorte que le malade aille mieux. Oui, mais dans le cas présent, c'était bien Wade qui était allongé dans ce lit. Sheamus soupira et s'efforça de ravaler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller !

Silencieusement, il quitta la pièce pour aller s'allonger, sachant pertinemment que comme ses amis, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil réveilla le Bêta aux aurores. Il se leva difficilement, les muscles endoloris. Il n'avait dormi que quelques maigres heures. L'homme se dirigea d'instinct vers la chambre de son Alpha, espérant que celui-ci lui enverrait un oreiller au visage en le menaçant pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt. Son sourire s'évanouit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. La pièce était baignée de maigres rayons du soleil. Dans son lit, Wade ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un centimètre, le gant toujours parfaitement en place sur le front du brun. Sheamus soupira. Les prochaines heures allaient être longues.

Lorsqu'une heure plus décente sonna, Sheamus n'avait toujours pas bougé de la chambre de Wade. Un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée le tira de sa torpeur et il descendit pour découvrir toute la meute endormie dans son salon. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Heath occupé à préparer un petit déjeuner convenable pour tout le monde ? Le rouquin ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et s'acharnait à réaliser une omelette mangeable. Sheamus se racla la gorge attirant par là l'attention d'Heath qui sursauta. L'homme se retourna et offrit un mince sourire fatigué à son Bêta. Les deux hommes s'assirent autour de la table à manger devant une tasse de café. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le silence oppressant qui enrobait la maison parlait de lui-même. Wade n'était pas guéri. Au bout de longues minutes, Sheamus se releva, tasse en main, et décida de reprendre sa place auprès de Wade. Devant le regard vide d'Heath, il ne put que serrer l'épaule de son ami.

La maison avait semblé reprendre un peu de vie lorsque tout le monde avait fini par se réveiller. Tout le monde avait mangé, essayant de discuter de sujets légers pour se changer les idées. Ils étaient montés un par un, espérant un changement dans le comportement de leur Alpha. Personne n'avait voulu quitter la maison, surtout depuis que l'annonce de la subite maladie de Wade s'était répandue. Une bonne dizaine de personnes était déjà venue frapper à leur porte et tous savaient que ce n'était que le début. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, la porte verrouillée pour plus d'intimité. Si quelqu'un devait approcher Wade, il devrait passer sur le corps de chacun des membres de la meute. La plupart des curieux n'osaient pas traverser la clôture pour glaner quelques informations. Sheamus avait terminé de picorer son repas sans grande conviction lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de retourner une nouvelle fois auprès de son Alpha. Ses pas étaient lourds dans les escaliers mais un léger bruit le fit s'arrêter au milieu des marches. Il s'approcha lentement, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil, il aperçut une mince silhouette penchée sur le corps de son ami. Une rage sourde tempêta dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne reconnaisse Justin.

Le Bêta était largué.

**oOoOo**

Justin n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit depuis qu'il avait été plus ou moins mis dehors la veille. Il avait assisté impuissant à la découverte du corps inerte de Wade. Il n'avait fait qu'errer dans le village toute la matinée, percevant les ragots de chacun mais lorsqu'il avait voulu obtenir des renseignements, il s'était retrouvé face à une porte close. C'était plus que compréhensible. Ils défendaient tous leur Alpha en position de faiblesse. Justin n'avait pu qu'imaginer les pires scénarios au fil des heures, et son coeur s'était tordu d'inquiétude. C'était sans doute idiot, mais son amour sans bornes pour l'Alpha anglais n'avait fait que renforcer sa peur maladive de le savoir blessé. Il avait repensé à toute la soirée d'hier dans ses moindres détails, cherchant ce qui aurait pu se produire. Justin se mit même à haïr Dolph, qu'il jugea responsable de l'état de Wade. Après réflexions, il abandonna cette idée stupide. Il fallait cependant qu'il voit l'Alpha de ses propres yeux.

Il était monté grâce à la gouttière et s'était glissé par la fenêtre ouverte. Il s'était attendu à tomber nez à nez avec Sheamus mais l'homme ne semblait pas être là pour le moment. Des bruits au rez-de-chaussée se faisaient cependant entendre et Justin se fit le plus silencieux possible. L'homme de sa vie était allongé entre des draps blancs, parfaitement immobile. Cette vision était presque insoutenable pour le petit Alpha qui s'approcha doucement, craignant presque de lui faire encore plus de mal en s'approchant. Il finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha au dessus de Wade. Il aurait aimé être aussi proche de lui dans de toutes autres circonstances. Ses doigts graciles écartèrent quelques mèches noires qui tombaient sur le front de l'anglais. Celui-ci n'émit pas une plainte, pas un soupir ni même un mouvement. Justin caressa doucement les larges cernes violettes qui entouraient les yeux de Wade. Mu par une soudaine implusion, il se pencha et embrassa la joue du malade. Il se releva et soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré. Que Wade se réveille telle une princesse ? Un toussotement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba dans le regard agacé de Sheamus. Il se releva prestement, ne sachant plus quoi faire de son corps sous le coup de la gêne.

-_ Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ?_ Demanda calmement le Bêta.

- _Par la fenêtre,_ répondit bêtement Justin. _Dois-je te rappeler que je connais chacune des maisons de mon village ?_

Il regarda le roux s'approcher et s'assoir dans un grand fauteuil près du lit. L'homme semblait épuisé.

-_ Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire..._ murmura Sheamus. _Je suis complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

- _Il aurait une possibilité..._ tenta Justin,_ il y a un chaman qui vit dans une forêt au Nord de l'État. En s'y prenant maintenant, on pourrait le ramener en une semaine !_

- _Et je vais leur dire quoi aux gars ? Prenez votre mal en patience les mecs, un vieux chaman tout pourri arrive !_ S'énerva Sheamus, à bout.

-_ Sheam' !_ Grogna Justin, essayant de rester discret. _C'est ce chaman « tout pourri » qui va sauver la vie de ton Alpha, alors dis pas des trucs comme ça !_

-_ Pardon... pardon..._ souffla faiblement Sheamus. _Chaleen aurait su quoi dire elle..._

Le silence s'installa paisiblement dans la pièce, alors que les deux hommes semblaient concentrés sur le malade. Le temps passa, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Quand seize heures sonna, Sheamus se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

- _Un jour, faudra que l'un de vous deux arrête de faire l'autruche,_ dit-il avant de laisser un Justin davantage perdu.

**oOoOo**

Les jours se suivirent ainsi, s'étirant, paraissant durer une éternité. Chacun des membres de la meute surveillait l'état de Wade tour à tour. Mais rien ne semblait changer. Lorsque vint le septième jour, l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente du chaman redonna espoir à chacun d'entre eux. Le vieil homme fut escorté de l'entrée du village jusqu'à leur maison. Toutes les meutes étaient réunies autour d'elle, espérant elles aussi enfin une bonne nouvelle. Le chaman était un ermite qui vivait paisiblement à la frontière de l'Oklahoma et du Kansas. Il n'avait jamais intégré de meute mais aidait tous ceux qui lui en faisait la demande. Le cas de Wade l'avait intrigué au point de le faire se déplacer jusqu'à la réserve.

L'homme fut installé dans le salon et on lui apporta de quoi se sustenter. Toute la meute se tenait derrière Sheamus, alors assit dans un canapé à côté de leur sauveur. Justin et Roman, qui avaient accompagné le chaman, s'étaient assis dans le canapé d'en face, attendant eux aussi une sorte de miracle. Le vieil homme n'avait jamais vu autant de loups dans sa longue vie, aussi fut-il légèrement intimidé quand le Bêta roux commença à lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Sheamus essayait d'écouter les hypothèses du chaman mais Heath semblait avoir décidé de descendre l'escalier aussi bruyamment que possible.

- _Heath bordel de merde ! T'es obligé de descendre comme un putain de pachyderme ?!_ Hurla le Bêta, légèrement agacé.

- _Mais c'est pas moi !_ Répliqua le roux, qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière son Bêta.

Tout le monde se r

* * *

><p>etourna en direction du bruit et eurent l'immense surprise de découvrir un Wade à peine réveillé en bas de l'escalier. D'un même mouvement, Sheamus et le reste de la meute se levèrent et se jetèrent sur leur Alpha qui vacilla sous le choc. Étroitement serré par tous ses loups, l'anglais semblait aussi perdu qu'heureux.<p>

-_ Tout le monde a viré sa cuti ou quoi ?_ Plaisanta l'Alpha.

- _Wade, juste... ferme-la._ Le menaça Sheamus alors qu'il resserrait son ami entre ses bras.

Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Wade était réveillé, et cela était la raison principale de son bonheur, et toute la Meute des Falaises de l'Est semblait vouloir se fondre en une masse d'amour et de joie. Il fallut attendre que Wade engloutisse le plus grand repas de sa vie et qu'il prenne le plus long bain de sa vie avant d'accepter d'écouter ce qu'il s'était passé et de se faire ausculter par le chaman.

La meute ainsi que Justin et Roman attendaient depuis près de vingt minutes dans le couloir. Aucun son n'avait filtré de la chambre de Wade et chacun avait du prendre son mal en patience. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, c'est un Alpha presque apeuré qui sauta au cou de Sheamus, surpris.

- _Ne laisse pas ce type s'approcher encore de moi avec ses pattes de poulets à la con !_ Cria Wade. _Il a perdu la boule le vioc' ! Il sait plus ce qu'il dit !_ S'égosilla-t-il en secouant le col de son ami.

- _Ahum... et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_ Demanda simplement le Bêta.

- _Il dit que votre ami est et je dois admettre qu'une telle révélation tardive soit surprenante... un Uwagi_, répondit de lui-même le vieil homme, sortant de la chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**


	11. Chapitre dix

**Hello tout le monde ! Je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu un week-end très chargé ! Pour faire court, j'ai du bosser tout le we et le soir je me suis endormie comme une vieille chaussette :/ Désolée... **

**J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour de nouvelles révélations ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIX<br>**

- _La vache, ton nez a la taille d'une pastèque !_ S'écria Seth en s'approchant de Dean

- _Oh la ferme,_ rigola Dean, _aouch, ça fait mal putain ! Me fais pas rire !_

- _Ça t'apprendra à foutre la merde non seulement chez toi mais chez nous aussi !_ Répliqua Roman, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Mais c'est qu'il boude notre petit loup,_ se moqua Dean.

Le Bêta agita la main pour éloigner Dean qui s'amusait à lui pincer la joue. Il s'assit quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'herbe chaude. Seth le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, passant son bras autour des épaules du géant. Dean resta immobile quelques instants, avant de soupirer et de céder sous le regard insistant de Seth. Il s'assit à côté de son ami norvégien. Le silence s'installa où, Roman refusant de parler et Dean de s'excuser, Seth se contenta de fixer la rivière en contrebas. Ce n'était pas le silence le plus dérangeant que Seth ait affronté. Il avait dû gérer des silences bien plus gênants en faisant des entrées fracassantes dans les chambres de ses camarades. Étrangement, Seth se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complet. Il avait sa famille, recomposée certes, mais famille tout de même, et maintenant ses amis. Avoir deux personnes, en dehors de sa meute, qui l'appréciait réellement était quelque chose de nouveau. Alors Seth se fichait que Roman ait un caractère de cochon et que Dean soit un branleur de première.

- _Pardon..._ marmonna soudainement Dean, alors qu'il arrachait des touffes d'herbe. _J'aurais pas dû la jouer comme ça..._

- _Mouais..._ répondit Roman, _j'avoue que c'était très intelligent de ta part de forcer Randy en utilisant les traditions._

- _Et bah voilà !_ S'enthousiasma Seth._ Vous voyez bien que c'est pas si compliqué !_

- _Toi la ferme !_ Rigola Dean en poussant Seth à terre pour que Roman le chatouille.

Après une lutte acharnée, les trois hommes s'allongèrent, séchant les larmes qui étaient nées au coin de leurs yeux. Seth savourait le soleil derrière ses paupières closes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un léger coup de coude lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna vers Roman mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire et pointa Dean du menton. Le blond s'était endormi et sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper un léger ronflement. Seth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Il fallut presque un demi-heure à Dean pour revenir à lui. L'homme papillonna des yeux et se releva difficilement. Cherchant ses amis du regard, il les repéra au bord de la rivière, semblant se chamailler... encore. Les voix se firent plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

- _C'est comme ça depuis des générations ! Les Ulani ont toujours été bien meilleurs que les Agow, faut que tu l'acceptes !_ S'écria Roman.

- _Tout dans les muscles et rien dans le crâne ! Un combat de nuit et je t'explose mon gars !_ Lui répondit prestement Seth.

- _Je veux bien te laisser cet avantage, mais dans tous les cas..._ commença Roman avant d'apercevoir Dean à quelques pas. _Oh, désolé mec, on t'a réveillé ?_ Demanda-t-il penaud.

- _Dean !_ Chantonna Seth. _Dis-nous, qui est le meilleur entre Ulani et Agow ?_

- _Euh... les Gawas ?_ Répondit Dean provoquant le silence de ses deux amis.

Seth et Roman se regardèrent et d'un même concert, explosèrent de rire devant la mine renfrognée de Dean. Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour que leur fou rire se calme.

- _Sérieusement Dean,_ demanda de nouveau Seth, en s'essuyant les yeux.

_- **Sérieusement** les Gawas,_ appuya une nouvelle fois le blond.

- _J'ai hâte d'entendre ton explication !_ S'exclama Roman.

- _Les Ulani, c'est bien pratique pour péter des bûches, porter des briques, ce genre de trucs,_ commença Dean, légèrement énervé que les Gawas ne soient pas assez respectés. _Les Adog, ça va pour la chasse nocturne, mais après, à la limite si tu veux te faire les points noirs à 2h du mat'. Non, ce qui fait que les Gawas sont bien supérieurs, c'est qu'on sait plein de trucs, des trucs secrets, que vous pensez cacher... Par exemple Roman, je sais que cette nuit tu t'es branlé avec la crème à la lavande de Ryback... hmmm pas très glorieux hein ? Et toi Seth..._

-_ Ça va je pense qu'on a saisi !_ Hurla Seth, le visage pourpre.

- _Connard,_ marmonna Roman.

Dean était peut-être une enflure, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on sous-estime sa capacité. La plupart de ceux qui avaient tenté s'étaient rapidement retrouvés face à l'apparente indifférence de Dean et à sa capacité à déterrer les pires secrets de chacun. Parce que tout le monde avait au moins un secret, et Dean avait du flair pour ça.

- _Sinon,_ amorça Seth pour changer de sujet, _comment ça se fait que tu sois si crevé ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?_

- _Si seulement..._ souffla Dean. _Y a juste Ted et Cody qui baisent comme des lapins dans la chambre d'à côté. Et tu pourras dire à Justin que les murs sont fins !_

- _Mais... ça devrait se calmer non ? Ils viennent de sacrer leur union ?_ Demanda Seth, qui connaissait mal le couple.

- _Ted et Cody ?_ Rigola Roman. _C'est le plus vieux couple des 4 meutes réunies ! Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et l'année dernière on a fêté... c'était quoi déjà, leur dixième année ?_ Demanda Roman.

- _Officiellement ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils frôlent plutôt les quatorze ans !_ Répondit Dean.

- _Mais... quoi ?_ S'étonna Seth, complètement perdu.

- _Les années officielles sont comptées à partir du moment où les deux compagnons sont majeurs,_ expliqua Dean. _Mais connaissant Cody, ce pervers n'a pas attendu d'être majeur pour sauter sur Ted !_

- _Ouais, Ted venait d'avoir 18 ans et Cody à peine 15,_ continua Roman. _Je te raconte pas le drame que ça a été quand la mère de Ted à découvert les deux dans le lit de son fils ! Ted a essayé de résister mais Cody l'a eu comme un bleu..._

- _Attends, attends,_ stoppa Seth. _Tu veux dire que Ted a refusé d'être avec Cody parce qu'il était encore mineur mais que Cody a tout de même réussi, à seulement 15 ans, à le mettre dans son lit ?_ Résuma Seth, qui avait grandit avec des coutumes bien différentes.

_- Ce que Cody veut, Cody a,_ répéta Dean, comme si cette phrase était une évidence même.

- _Surtout quand Cody veut Ted..._ Ricana Roman.

- _Vos coutumes sont tellement chelou les mecs !_ Affirma Seth. _En Norvège, Cody aurait été porté en triomphe pour avoir réussi à serrer Ted avant d'avoir eu sa majorité !_

- _C'est bien pour ça qu'on dit que tous les Norvégiens sont des dépravés !_ Plaisanta Roman.

Les hommes se turent en voyant passer un groupe de louves. Naomi, Layla, Alicia et AJ avaient déposé leurs affaires un peu plus loin et avaient décidé d'aller se baigner. Les trois hommes les regardèrent quelques instants, nageant gracieusement dans le courant clair.

- _Dites-moi... les filles de la Grande Plaine... elles sont toutes célibataires ?_ Demanda soudainement Dean, rompant l'observation silencieuse de ses amis.

- _Si tu tiens à ton cul,_ commença Seth,_ t'approche pas d'Aksana, Antonio la travaille au corps depuis pas mal de temps..._

- _Pour le reste, je crois que tu peux faire ton marché !_ Dit Roman.

- _Elles ont bien eu des aventures non ? Des ex-petits amis dont je devrai me méfier ?_ Interrogea le blond.

- _À part la tragédie d'AJ, le reste est sans importance..._ réfléchit le Bêta.

- _La tragédie d'AJ ?_ S'étonna Seth. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

-_ Les autres vous ont pas raconté ?_ S'étonna Roman devant l'air incrédule de Seth et Dean. _Pour toi Dean ça m'étonne pas trop, mais Wade t'a rien balancé ? Ni tes potes indiscrets ? Étonnant pour la Meute des Falaises de l'Est !_

- _Hey !_ S'indigna le norvégien._ Raconte au lieu de critiquer ma meute !_

- _Ça remonte à quelques années déjà,_ retraça Roman, _AJ était célibataire mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de CM. Assez étonnamment, ils ont commencé à se voir et à sortir ensembles, alors que CM n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir une seule copine. Je sais, je sais,_ coupa Roman devant l'air ahuri de Seth, _difficile à imaginer CM en coureur de jupons hein ? Toujours est-il que leur relation était plutôt chaotique étant donné les caractères merdiques qu'ils se tannent tous les deux. Je peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où ça a fait des étincelles ! Et puis un jour, peut-être un mois avant leur cinquième année, CM s'est cassé. Personne ne savait où mais quand il est rentré, exactement un jour avant les cinq années révolues, il était accompagné de Dolph. Et ce jour-là, il a largué AJ. Je ne sais pas ce qui a le plus blessé AJ, qu'elle se fasse abandonner devant l'autel, ou que ce soit pour un homme. Depuis ce jour, elle n'a plus été la même... Autant te dire que quand AJ croise Dolph, c'est parfois pas très joli à voir..._

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule..._ souffla Dean, stupéfait.

**oOoOo**

Le vent fouettait durement le visage d'un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds. L'homme était imposant et grand, sans pour autant être gigantesque. Il remonta le col de sa veste, évitant ainsi à ce vent froid de s'infiltrer sous ses couches de vêtements. Il y avait à ses côtés un homme plus petit, aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés par ce barber inhabituel. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la ville maintenant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, coupant à travers les forêts environnantes pour ne pas être vus. Ils passèrent finalement un large panneau recouvert de vieilles branches. Le plus petit s'approcha et arracha les branchages gênants. Une inscription apparut alors sur le métal rouillé.

_Spiro Mounds - 15 miles_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em>**


	12. Chapitre onze

**Eeeeet encore une fois excusez-moi pour l'horrible manquement dont j'ai fait preuve la semaine passée ! Je me mets à genoux et implore votre pardon ! **

NoName : Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que j'ai vu Dolph/CM comme un pairing potentiel à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire Spiro Mounds (et crois-moi ça fait un bail) et à l'époque, il y avait une feud entre Dolph et CM, et je sais pas, je les ai trouvé super complémentaires, et à la fois complètement opposés physiquement ! Pour ce qui est de Seth, il n'est pas réellement norvégien non XD mais c'est son côté blond platine que j'ai inséré à l'histoire ! Je le disais dans le premier chapitre je crois, il vient d'une ancienne meute de Norvège, mais elle a été décimée, il s'est retrouvé seul et a entendu parler de Wade en Angleterre, il a donc décidé de venir le rejoindre.

Merci à Fantome et Ignis pour leur review ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE ONZE<br>**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Justin se réveilla. Comme chaque matin il s'étira, attendit quelques secondes sous sa couverture, puis la rabattît et posa les pieds sur le sol frais de sa chambre. L'homme se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau et se planta devant son miroir espérant effacer les dernières traces de son sommeil bienfaiteur. Il se glissa rapidement dans la douche, se délectant de l'eau brûlante sur son corps endolori. Une fois sec et habillé, Justin descendit dans son salon et se posa délicatement sur le canapé. Il ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible un des tiroirs cachés de la table basse mais lorsque celle-ci grinça, Justin se paralysa, priant de n'avoir réveillé aucun de ses loups au sommeil léger. Il relâcha son souffle quelques secondes plus tard et sortit de là un vieux livre poussiéreux. Il se rassît confortablement et entama sa lecture. La maison était silencieuse lorsque tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Une véritable bénédiction pour l'Alpha. Plongé dans sa lecture, Justin n'en sortit que lorsque la vieille horloge massive du salon sonna l'heure pleine.

_Premier coup._ Justin releva la tête, distrait de son paragraphe._ Deuxième coup._ Il fronça les sourcils, soudainement conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le tableau. _Troisième coup._ Justin ferma son livre et se leva, inspectant la pièce d'un regard. _Quatrième coup._ Justin se retourna brusquement, tous ses sens sur ses gardes. _Cinquième coup._ Il tenta de ralentir sa respiration et de reprendre le contrôle. _Sixième coup._ Une ombre surgit dans son dos. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Justin de se défendre et le plaqua durement au sol, au pied de l'horloge. Une seconde plus tard, l'ombre avait ses griffes plantées dans sa gorge et le regard de Justin paraissait déjà lointain.

Tout le monde dormait dans la maison, et l'ombre avait disparu.

**oOoOo**

Wade ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il se redressa, le corps recouvert de sueur. Wade tenta de calmer sa respiration hiératique. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore un. Mais la boule au creux de son ventre refusait de partir. Tout cela avait semblé si vrai... Wade jeta un oeil à son réveil qui braillait dans la nuit.

_5h49_

Le coeur de Wade rata un battement. Et si... et si c'était une prémonition ? À peine sa pensée formulée que l'Alpha était déjà debout sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans faire attention au fait qu'il allait réveiller sa meute au beau milieu de la nuit. Il tenta difficilement d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pull au beau milieu du couloir quand une porte s'ouvrit.

- _Wade ?_ souffla une voix. _Qu'est-ce que tu branles à... 5h52 du mat ?_

- _5h52 ?!_ S'écria l'Alpha. _Merde, merde, merde !_

-_ Wade !_ S'énerva la voix. _T'as fumé ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

- _Prémonition ! Enfin... je crois,_ répondit sporadiquement Wade. _Où est Drew ? J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai... merde ! Enfoiré de pull de merde !_

- _Il dort Wade ! Putain ! Calme-toi !_ Tenta la voix, stupéfaite du comportement de son Alpha.

- _Pas le temps !_ Dit Wade avant d'être secoué par les épaules et de tomber dans le regard à lunettes de son Bêta. _Je... désolé._

Sheamus se tenait encore dans le couloir alors que la porte d'entrée venait de claquer.

**oOoOo**

Wade courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. La vie de Justin en réalité. Il ignorait si c'était le fait qu'il soit un nouvel Uwagi. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer un rêve d'une prémonition. L'un ou l'autre, Wade n'allait pas laisser Justin se faire... Il le sauverait ou se rendrait ridicule. Peu importait.

La grande maison-mère se présenta devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petite précieuses minutes avant que... Wade accéléra encore, dépassant la clôture blanche qui délimitait le petit jardinet de la maison. D'un coup d'épaule, il défonça la porte d'entrée et arrivant dans le grand salon, se jeta tête la première sur le corps de Justin qui se tenait près de la grande horloge. Son corps massif recouvrit celui de son ami alors que le sixième coup retentit lourdement. L'Alpha souffla bruyamment en réalisant que la menace venait de disparaître. Il tourna son visage pour tomber dans le regard écarquillé de Justin. Le dit Justin qui se retrouvait étroitement collé contre Wade à même le sol de sa demeure. Wade réalisa subitement que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres au dessus des lèvres entrouvertes de celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

Voilà qui était gênant...

-_ Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi toute la meute des Falaises de l'Est est en pyjama dans le salon et pourquoi Wade est allongé sur mon Alpha ?_ Demanda soudainement la voix grave de Roman.

Wade se redressa rapidement et se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement, toute sa meute se tenant endormie, à l'exception d'un Sheamus remonté, en pyjama dans le salon de la meute des Premiers Esprits. Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner vers les propriétaires de la maison qui eux aussi se tenaient tous au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras fermement croisés sur leur poitrine.

- _C'est à dire que..._ commença Wade, horriblement gêné.

- _Prémonition, visiblement assez urgente,_ marmonna Sheamus, venant à l'aide de son meilleur ami.

- _Oui, c'est... euh... J'ai vu une ombre..._ bafouilla Wade, refusant de regarder Justin dans les yeux. _Une ombre qui attaquait Justin, devant l'horloge, à six heures précise._

- _Une prémonition ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?_ Grommela Roman, passablement énervé d'avoir été réveillé.

- _Wade est un Uwagi,_ dit Justin, comme une évidence.

- _Depuis quand ?!_ S'écria Ryback, légèrement en retrait.

-_ Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé_, répondit Heath à son tour.

- _Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de défoncer notre porte d'entrée, te jeter sur Justin... parce que tu as rêvé d'une ombre ?_ Résuma Roman, circonspect.

- _Oui... enfin..._ bafouilla de nouveau Wade.

- _Enfin quoi ! C'est une prémonition oui ou non ? Jusqu'à présent, la seule menace que j'ai vu, c'était toi !_ S'énerva le Bêta.

- _Tout le monde dehors,_ coupa Justin.

- _Mais..._ tenta son Bêta.

-_ J'ai dit tout le monde dehors,_ répéta sérieusement Justin,_ j'ai besoin de parler à Wade. D'Alpha à Alpha._

Les deux meutes se retrouvèrent alors devant la grande maison blanche, habillés simplement de leur pyjama. La plupart des loups s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, tentant de récupérer quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Seuls Roman et Sheamus se tenaient debout, face à face, se jaugeant impassiblement.

- _Si tu m'expliquais ton rêve Wade ?_ Demanda calmement Justin en allant s'assoir dans le grand canapé du salon.

- _Je... je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé tout le monde, j'ai..._ hésita Wade,_ j'ai paniqué._

- _Tu viens t'assoir ?_ Proposa Justin en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

L'anglais suivit le mouvement et s'affala à son tour dans le canapé. La fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. L'Alpha était épuisé. L'adrénaline l'avait maintenu éveillé tout ce temps, mais une fois la menace passée, il ne restait plus qu'une profonde lassitude.

-_ Mon rêve était tellement... tout était tellement clair et si... réel,_ commença Wade. _Je t'ai vu te lever, te... descendre au salon pour lire un vieux livre, probablement ce grimoire,_ ajouta Wade en pointant le vieil ouvrage au sol. _Quand l'horloge a commencé à sonner, tu t'es levé, quelque chose n'allait pas, et au sixième coup..._ s'étrangla soudainement le loup en revoyant le regard vide de Justin.

-_ Wade ?_ L'interpella Justin. Wade, _je suis là. Tout va bien. Je vais bien._

-_ Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était,_ continua abruptement Wade. _Je n'ai vu qu'une ombre mais c'est une menace que l'on ne peut pas négliger._

- _Tu crois que tu as déjoué son attaque ?_ Demanda Justin, inquiet.

- _Oui... non... je n'en sais rien du tout. Merde,_ jura Wade se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- _Tu es venu pour me sauver,_ murmura Justin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-_ Euh..._ répondit bêtement l'Alpha.

- _Tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me protéger, sans même y réfléchir,_ continua Justin, alors qu'un mince espoir se glissa dans ses veines.

- _Oui.. c'est..._ bégaya Wade.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Insista Justin.

- _C'est ce que font les amis... se protéger,_ répondit Wade se maudissant intérieurement.

-_ Les amis..._ répéta Justin, refoulant les larmes qui menaçait de déborder.

Si Wade avait pu, il se serait frappé d'avoir osé espérer que Justin ressente quelque chose pour lui.

Il voulait retourner sous sa couette, et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>À suivre...<em> **


End file.
